


I Will Make You Only See Me

by cheese_gimbap



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, other kpop idols will be mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_gimbap/pseuds/cheese_gimbap
Summary: Mina is an orphan who suddenly enters a school that trains extraordinary teens like her to be superhero someday. Mina finds everything mysterious and weird, but Im Nayeon is much more mysterious and weirder.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	1. Orientation

**Author's Note:**

> Mina is blonde!!!!!!!!!!

Mina felt her mom shook her body in urgency. She rubbed her eyes and watched her pack some of Mina's clothes frantically. "Mina, get up. You need to escape now." Her mom gave her the bag then opened the windows of her room, grabbed some sheets then tied it as fast as she can. 

"Mom, what is going on?"

Mina's mother didn't answer her, after tying the blankets she threw it outside the window holding the edge. She ushered the young Mina on the windowsill, pushing her up, "I love you, please take care." Her mom started to cry.

She cried too. She hugged her mom tight. "Mom, I'm scared." Planting a soft kiss on her forehead, her mom whispered to her, "Someday, you'll understand why. Just trust Mommy, okay?" Confused but she nodded. She climbed down, her mom was holding the blanket.

Mina heard the door opened with a slam, a gun shot and the whirl of the wind as she fell down. She heard a gunshot again. This time, it's nearer. Her whole body ached, but she ran. She ran until her legs hurt, she ran. Mina stumbled down on the pavement, they didn't chase her. She knew something was trickling down her head a while ago but she ignored it. Her head started to spin, Mina touched her head and saw blood. Blood--

"Hey, you! Wake up!"

She felt someone kicked her side, Mina squinted her eyes, it was too bright. Her vision was still blurry but she knew this girl was mad. "What are you doing in my place? Back off!" The girl was probably a few years older. Like Mina, she wore tattered clothes and face was covered with grime and dirt.

"Are you deaf? I said ba-" Mina stared at the girl's eyes and whispered a repeated mantra into the girl's mind. "Get lost." Mina repeatedly relayed onto the other untouchable’s mind. The girl turned around and left the alley without saying a word. Suddenly her stomach grumbled. Mina sighed deeply. "Ah, I'm hungry."

Mina stretched her back and heard her bones complain after sleeping on the hard sidewalk the whole night. It’s time to look for her breakfast.

She looked for a convenience store to buy- no, "ask" for some food. Mina spotted one. She pushed the door and the chimes tinkled. The cashier greeted her.

Welp. That’s new. Usually MIna had to “talk” with the cashiers because they wouldn’t want a beggar much less as dingy as her to be inside their establishment. She grabbed different packs of instant food and various beverages. She laid armful of food on the counter and waited.

"That's a hundred an-" Mina stared at the cashier's eyes and delved into his deepest, darkest, unconscious mind. It was empty but yeah. The cashier hastily packed Mina's "groceries" and even gave her the receipt. "It's all on me. Thank you for coming."

Ah, like the old times. Mina ate the food in large bites. She emptied her soda and crumpled the can after. She threw it carelessly at the back, heard a faint thud and loud series of curses. "The fuck is your problem kid?" Mina just wanted to survive this day unscathed.

Mina ignored them and walked faster, she started to run. But with them tailing her as she ran, it was quite impossible. "You can't get away from us this time, bitch!"

Just like the old freaking times. Mina would get beaten again. One of the disadvantages of her powers was it couldn't help her fight in times like this. Mina turned to an alley only to see a dead end. Could this day get any worse?

"Look at this, a rat is trapped." The voice was close, Mina knew that but dared not to look back. She attempted to run, god knows where she was supposed to escape when she felt something hard hit her.

Mina fell down. Her back was aching, it was hurting. She received another hit on the head and Mina lost count after that. They scrambled and started to runaway when they heard sirens nearby and saw a black car pull up in the alley. She tried moving her limbs but she couldn't feel them.

Her vision was getting blurry when she saw a car pull up and a man in weird transparent pants walked towards her. "This is bad. Call the medical team, quick!" Mina heard the sirens a little louder now, but she was feeling sleepy. "Finally we found you. You have suffered enough, Mina."

Everything went black. Mina couldn't remember anything after that. Not even a dream appeared. Literally nothing. Mina scanned the room she was in. Walls were white, spacious room smelling like alcohol and ammonia, an IV drip and small girl with bobbed hair staring at her in wide eye. "Doc, she's awake!" The doctors arrived and Mina saw flashing light on her eyes. They were talking in medical jargon Mina couldn't comprehend. That's all she heard before she dozed off again.

Mina touched her head. It was so painful. She flinched as she tried to sit up. A voice interrupted her movements. "You stay in that bed. You're still recuperating." A woman sat on the chair beside her, holding her charts and was playing with her IV's roller clamp.

"I'm Sunmi." Mina nodded. She didn't care, she just wanted to escape. She looked for an opening but it seemed like she was staying in an isolated area. "I know what you're thinking, Mina. You're not leaving here."

"You know me?" Sunmi smirked and left her. Just like that?

Mina spent another week in the same room until the doctor told her she was good to go. Great, now she could finally leave. "Please, escort Mina to her room." She was still wearing a hospital gown, Sunmi came in with a set of clothes. "Wear this so we can tour you around."

"What do you mean 'tour around?' I'm leaving." Sunmi glared at her and Mina swore all of the hairs on her body stood. "I said, wear this so can tour you around."

"Okay." That was scary.

Mina wore the things Sunmi brought. Apparently it was a cute uniform. She was not that mad. Light blue undershirt with a navy blue coat and skirt. Cuter than her tattered old clothes.

"Let's go and meet Mr. Park."

"Who?"

"The person who saved you. Mr. Park." Mina frowned. Someone saved her? "That guy with weird clothes?"

Sunmi suppressed a laugh. See, even this woman thought it was weird. "I dare you to question his fashion sense personally." They walked through the hallways and Mina was in awe. Like a palace from Victorian era. It was beautiful. They turned a couple of hallways, Mina lost count.

Mina saw a girl at the end of the hallway. She was pretty tall and pretty PRETTY, that's all she could say. "Jeongyeon, she's the student that Mr. Park talked about. Please, show her around." The girl, Jeongyeon, nodded and gestured the door.

Mina's jaw dropped. This place was huge. She turned around to look at Sunmi and the woman just shrugged. "Have fun." Mina roamed her eyes around the place. They were probably in the middle of the forest with aesthetically pleasing garden and vast fields.

The building looked like a palace. It looked old too but still amazing. Jeongyeon coughed a little and eyed her curiously. "Shall we?" They walked around the field, just like the regular school Mina saw some jocks playing, cheerleaders practicing. Mundane high school stuff. Until she saw one cheerleader floating around while producing fireballs from her hands.

"Jennie Kim! Violation of rule number 1! And Jisoo, put her down!" Jeongyeon looked really mad. She was scary. The girl with the fireballs rolled her eyes and maybe Mina saw her pout.

Jeongyeon pulled out something from her breast pocket, wrote small notes and gave it to them. "You two. Detention."

Jisoo whined. "I didn’t even use-” Jeongyeon raised her brows as she wrote, then eyed the girl’s bright wristband, blaring red.

“In my defense, I didn't want this. Jennie made me do it!" Jeongyeon started to walk away so Mina followed suit. "No excuses!" Mina wondered who Jeongyeon really was. Everyone they passed by greeted her. Cowered at her presence.

“I guess Mr. Park personally met you and brought you here…”

Jeongyeon started, she was looking ahead, Mina watched her and nodded. “Well, most of us here are send off by our parents. They are like us too.”

Parents. Lucky these kids are. Jeongyeon raised her wrist and shown Mina the same band the other students were wearing. It was silver and not lighting up.

“You don’t have one yet, they will give yours soon. The bands are something we wear so JYP can monitor who’s using their powers outside the battle area and serves as our tracker too.”

Mina frowned as she stared at the wristband. “You mean, they’re basically stalking everyone.”

Jeongyeon clicked her tongue and started walking towards the gardens. “Yes, we can’t remove this too, unless they unlock this themselves.”

Mina stared at the trees and the beautiful flowers in the garden as they walked past the wedges. “Oh, we have rules here, as what you have seen a while ago. WE cannot use our powers outside the battle area or the classroom setting, well, if the class will need to use our powers in that case.”

So that’s their number one rule here. Mina listened and dared not to comment.

“Rule number two, you cannot cross the woods. It’s the prohibited area.”

“Why?”

Jeongyeon shrugged, “I don’t know really, no one is able to return from that forest. Just follow the rules.”

They walked through the buildings and Jeongyeon pointed some important places like the library, cafeteria, the infirmary and arena. Even reminded her to read the handbook herself.

"And this building is where the dorm rooms are..." Mina stopped thinking. The place was beautiful. They entered the building and she couldn't keep her mouth closed. "The cafeteria is on the next building, connected to the training rooms." Jeongyeon added as they entered the elevator.

Jeongyeon pressed the buttons and tossed her some keys. "324. That's your room." The elevator dings and Mina was greeted by the elegant Victorian walls and columns. There were some plants and vines along the hallway too. Mina touched one of the cute plants. "These are all organic. They are real plants. No sham stuff."

Mina just nodded. How did they maintain these? They continued walking through the empty hallway and turned left, stopping right at the middle room with its door boldly plated "324". "Do the honors, Mina." She fed the key and heard that weird zipping sound and a click.

Mina pushed the door open and was at awe for the umpteenth tine today. The room was small, but Mina never had a decent place to stay for like a decade so this was a heaven to her. She stared at the bed, that was probably the comfiest bed she ever saw; the room was so beautiful. 

Jeongyeon watched her jaw drop as she looked around and checked every nooks and cranies. "I guess it's my time to leave. Just make sure to attend the afternoon session. And remember to read the handbook. Your class schedule is in your table. Right there." Mina absently nodded and sat on the bed. Wow. This room…

Mina followed her schedule. She left her room on time. However there was one problem: She got lost. She was walking around the building for almost an hour now, still looking for that Mr. Ok who was apparently her teacher for manual physical onslaught. She was tired so she randomly opened the doors. They were all empty rooms.

She continued opening each doors, hoping she could disturb some class to ask someone or she got lucky, might open to Mr. Ok's class. Mina opened the last door on the floor, the largest one to be exact and was met by large bookshelves that could reach the ceiling. 

If this wasn't their library, then Mina didn't know what this room was for. It was dimly lit - not to bright nor too dark. Probably because no one was really- "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in class." Jeongyeon raised her brow at Mina coolly closing her book.

She was sitting at one of the velvet couch. Jeongyeon returned the book back at the shelf then looked at Mina accusingly. "Did you skip class, much less your first session ever?" Mina felt the need to defend herself. "Look, I got lost and I wasn't able to-

"Save it. Don't worry, I won't send you to detention." Jeongyeon laughed a little, maybe Mina blushed a little too. Jeongyeon skimmed through the shelves and asked, "Do you read books?" Mina nodded. "I do. I love them." She used to go to bookstores and well, “ask” them to “lend” her their new arrival books and classics.

Jeongyeon laughed louder this time, shaking her head. "I hate it. Books I mean." Mina frowned, but she was reading a book... "I open the books to check its pictures and the cover then closes them." Jeongyeon pulled out another book and scanned through the pictures. "I prefer listening than reading." Jeongyeon closed the book loudly.

This startled Mina. "Books can be heard too." Jeongyeon walked past her and snapped. "Yeah. Enough little talk, I will walk you to your class." Mina frowned, just what was that? "Did your mood just turn sour after meeting me less than 24 hours because I read books? What the-"

"I'm not that shallow. You don't know me either. Now let's go to your class." Jeongyeon walked away and Mina just followed her. Yoo Jeongyeon was one strange woman. That was all in Mina's mind the whole day. Basically, Jeongyeon skipped her class too.


	2. The Handbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina reads the student handbook as instructed and meets the scariest person that every student hero fears.

Mina checked her locker to see its already filled with books and other academic stuff, she remembered Jeongyeon made mention of combat and athletic uniforms, probably stuffed in their gym lockers, she ought to check that out too.

She was collecting her books when Mina felt someone opened theirs too, only to see an open locker and a floating bag with a visible skirt. This caught Mina off guard.

The skirt faced Mina and it talked. “Hi.”

Mina ran as fast as she could to her room. The dinner was uneventful after. She skimmed through the small book and read their basic rules.

“Rule number 3, strictly follow the lights out at nine in the evening. Nobody is supposed to be roaming around, 15 minutes before the lights out.”

“Rule number 4, always wear your complete uniform.”

“Rule number 5, do not violate any of the preceding rules.”

Mina sighed and closed the handbook. They got five basic rules here. It was not like they were hard to follow. All Mina did was sit on her bed and think of how all of these happened in a blur as she slowly fell into a peaceful slumber.

-

It was quite a great start for Mina today. She arrived at her second class, the tactical, but she was not listening. Mina tried avoiding interaction as much as possible. She was successful though. Mina was able to eat lunch peacefully.

Alone. That was she meant. There were two short girls who attempted to sit with her but Mina glared at them before the pale one could even slurp her hot noodles. The short haired girl seemed to got the signal and pulled her friend out of Mina’s table. Good. Just how she liked it.

She looked around and found herself walking into a a room full of books, library again. She skimmed through the shelves of books when Mina felt a presence somewhere. Someone else was with her. "Who's that?" No one answered. But Mina felt the presence. It was too strong.

"I should be the one asking you that." Mina shrieked when she saw the presence was real and she's a student too. The girl looked at Mina scrutinizing her. Mina felt really small under her gaze. "This is my turf. Who are you?" Mina gulped and braved herself to answer. Goddammit it was looking like it used to when she still lived in the streets.

"I- uh, I thought this is the library." The girl raised her brows that matched her red hair. Now looking at her, she got those nice eyes. "It is. But not this room. Now let me ask you again, what. are. you. doing. here?"

Mina frowned. "I just answered you?" The girl twitched. Oh, no, no, no, she was getting mad. This one was scarier than those large bullies she met on the streets. Mina felt her spine shook involuntarily. There’s something about her that was making Mina fear and be scared at her. The girl held out the pen on her breast pocket and was about to say something when the doors burst open with Jeongyeon rushing in.

"Nayeon. She's new, just go on reading." Jeongyeon stood in the middle, hiding Mina behind her. Mina risked a look. 

Nayeon played with her pen and looked at them intently. Calculating. "I see." Jeongyeon breathed out as if she was relieved. Mina just observed them and waited.

"I'll let it pass, just this time." Nayeon turned and walked away, slipping through the large shelves again. "Just close the door when you leave. And please do so immediately."

Jeongyeon grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. Mina was confused. Jeongyeon turned to Mina, "What are you doing inside that room?" Mina was getting scolded? What? 

"It's the library, I thought I could read books there?" Jeongyeon pinched the bridge of her nose, rolling her eyes. Was Mina going to the library a stressful thing?

"It's on the other building, Mina."

"Can you blame me though? They all look the same!" They walked towards the staircase, still arguing. "Just be careful, it could have been a big trouble if Momo didn't tell me."

"Momo?" Jeongyeon continued walking downstairs. Mina tried catching up. "She's my friend, she saw you enter that room."

"What's wrong with that room?" Jeongyeon shook her head, "Nothing's wrong with the room, it's the person who occupies it."

"What's wrong with Nayeon?"

Jeongyeon stopped walking and eyed her sternly, "Stop asking. Just stay away from her or try not to anger her. Do you understand?" Mina couldn't help but nod like a kid. Jeongyeon continued walking. "We have a class together, come on."

The class was chaotic, since the professor was not around yet. Typical classroom setting where everyone was rowdy and annoying. Even with Jeongyeon's presence, none of them were fazed, maybe just little. They were more chaotic before Mina and Jeongyeon entered the class.

Mina ignored the commotion around her. Jeongyeon was with her friend group, Mina isolated herself at the far corner of the room. She was busy reading her notes from earlier when she noticed that the class suddenly turned silent. She looked up and saw not their professor.

"That's Nayeon, I figured you already know." A voice beside her whispered, Mina was startled and saw a girl fixing her fringe.

"Hi, I'm Momo." So this is the snitch. "I’m Mina." Then silence, Momo was fidgeting. She tried having conversation. "Do you have powers too?"

Mina nodded. She was observing Nayeon in front. She sat right in the middle. Everyone was behaving. Just because she arrived? "Momo, Nayeon is like your queen bee here?" Momo hummed before answering, "something like that."

Then that explained why everyone even Jeongyeon was afraid of her. Prof came in and the class started. Mina was barely listening, she was boring holes at the back of Nayeon's head. What's with Nayeon? It was making her curious. Nayeon on the other hand, wished that this class would finally end. Jeongyeon? Silently watching her.

__

Nayeon was fixing her things inside her locker when she felt a presence beside her, poking her shoulders annoyingly, she peeked behind the locker’s door and saw Sana smiling widely like an adorable puppy. Nayeon sighed and continued fixing her things. 

She heard her friend whine. “Come on, Nayeonie!”

Nayeon would never give Sana the pleasure of getting her attention, she had been wanting for quite some time now.

She ignored the other girl. Unlike the other students in this hell hole, Sana wasn’t afraid of her or fazed by her glares. Well, Jihyo was immune to Nayeon too but Sana was an unexpected part of the exclusive clique.

“Leave me alone, Sana.” Nayeon slammed her locker and walked away. Sana was still trailing behind her, then slowly emerged by her side. Nayeon could see her stupid grin as she hopped beside her.

Nayeon halted. “Alright, what is it this time?” She whispered as her patience meter slowly waned down. Sana’s eyes were shining brightly after Nayeon finally acknowledged her presence. Her cheeks were puffing too because of her wide grin. Nayeon would have to admit that it was cute and irresistible.

“Will you please help me pick a new book to loan at the library? I liked wha-”

“No.”

Nayeon walked away a little faster now as she heard Sana behind her stomp her feet and whined again. “You’re so mean!”

Nayeon shook her head and turned to the corner, on her way to her room to rest and probably read another set of series overnight. Well, that was her original plan until she saw Jihyo standing right in front of her room, carrying large stacks of books and papers. Nayeon frowned and opened her room, Jihyo immediately entered and placed the papers on her table.

“What are those?”

Jihyo groaned and jumped on her bed, sighing in satisfaction. “The stuff you asked me to look for. I almost got caught, you should thank me.”

Nayeon skimmed through the pages and looked at her again. Jihyo was dozing off. She felt thankful.

“How did you get this?”

Jihyo sat up and snuggled a pillow. “I sneaked in the custodian’s office and took the keys. And let me tell you, that place was dusty as hell!”

Nayeon engulfed Jihyo in an enormous hug. “Thank you.”

Jihyo hugged her back and laughed. “Of course, silly!”

Nayeon moved away and continued reading the papers before her, Jihyo sat on the table and skimmed through the documents too. “How about Jeong, she deserves to know about this too, you know?”

Nayeon stopped reading and looked away. “Next time.”

Jihyo knew Nayeon didn’t mean to do that to Jeongyeon. She knew none of them even liked that to begin with. She was saddened that they became strangers just like that. “Have you guys even seen each other’s shadow recently?”

“We did.”

“And? Did the hell open up? The hallway cracked into bite sizes? Stairs split into-”

“No, we were… civil.” Jihyo was taken aback with Nayeon’s response. “How so?”

Nayeon closed the papers she was reading and walked towards the window. “Let’s just say we managed to not cause damage this time. Jeongyeon was with a transfer student, she even warned her about me.” Nayeon chuckled as she watched students walk on the campus grounds below.

Jihyo didn’t miss the tone of hurt in Nayeon’s statement. “Look, Nayeon, Jeongyeon is the vice president, of course she would-”

“-say that. Yes. I know that.”

“But-”

Nayeon shushed her and pushed Jihyo out of her room. “Now, goooo. Thank you for doing all this trouble by the way. Love ya.”

All Jihyo saw was the door slamming in her face. Great. Nayeon was good at this; avoiding her problems.


	3. Meet the Midgets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina eats in the cafeteria and notices two annoying midgets lurking around her table. The school finally gives Mina her wristband, the one that everyone wears.

Mina was eating her breakfast when the same two midgets was looking at her table again. She didn’t glare at them this time. The shorter girl kept on glancing at her while the pale one was pretending not to, failing miserably.

“Uh, hi.”

The shorter girl with a shorter hair waved a little, the pale girl stopped eating and waved to Mina as well. She gave them a nod and continued eating, trying to insinuate that she didn’t want to talk. But they seemed to miss the hint.

“I am Chaeyoung and this is Dahyun.”

Mina sighed and rolled her eyes inward. These dwarves are dense. “Hi, I’m Mina.”

“Hi Mina.” The duo simultaneously greeted her. The two said they were insisting on sitting at the same table with Mina because that’s where they used to sit for the past years, an unspoken rule that this table was for “dubchaeng”

Dahyun gestured Mina to move closer too. She did begrudgingly. “You see that center table?”

Mina looked at the empty table at the middle of the cafeteria. Everyone else was sitting on other tables. “That’s where the powerful kids are sitting.”

Chaeyoung leaned in too and whispered, “Their parents are either part of the administrative body or board of directors.”

Mina watched as Momo carried her tray and sat on the table with Jeongyeon and some other girl. “That’s why they’re popular, they got powers, position in the admin to be inherited, beauty, and influence.” Dahyun said in awe. Mina watched them stare at the table like the celebrities were sitting on them. “How about you?”

“What about us?”

“Who are you?”

Chaeyoung scratched her head, “Well uhm, we are the designated regular kids? Yeah.”

Dahyun laughed and continued eating. “Chaeyoung is Jeongyeon’s sister.”

“Shut it!”

Oh. Interesting. Chaeyoung was embarrassed at her friend’s revelation. Mina didn’t get why so she prodded further. “Why are you not sitting with them?”

Dahyun looked at her friend, smiling knowingly, then answered. “Jeongyeon wanted us to sit with them a few years back. But Nayeon is scary as heck so we opted not to.”

Mina frowned at the mention of Nayeon’s name. “Nayeon?”

“Oh she-”

Chaeyoung covered her friend’s mouth and eyed her warning. “Dahyun seems to be talking too much today. Hehe.”

Nayeon and her connection in this school seemed to be really something else. Mina thought. It made her even curious about who she was really.

“What’s your powers, by the way?” Chaeyoung desperately tried to change the topic her friend carelessly opened this lunch.

“Mental manipulation.”

Chaeyoung dropped her food and gawked at Mina. “Woah!”

Dahyun hummed and tapped her chin. “Mental manipulation is… you can control upper brain functions.”

Mina nodded. The duo started to fire various questions. They seemed to be thrilled to know her power.

“Can you read our thoughts?”

“Can you see my dreams?”

“Can you erase embarrassing memories?”

“Can you transfer the whole book in my brain so I won’t have to study?”

“That would be cool!”

Mina stared at them uninterested. They seemed to get the hint this time, so they sat properly and listened.

“To start things, no, I can’t read your thoughts. Yet. I can’t see dreams and no, I can’t erase memories and unfortunately, Dahyun, I can’t transfer the whole book in your brain.”

“Aw.”

Mina watched their faces fall. They continued eating in silence. She took this as a chance to ask them a question. “Chaeyoung, what’s your power?”

“Telekinesis.”

Dahyun cleared her throat and stretched her back, then started narrating Chaeyoung’s power.”Ah, yes. Telekinesis. The power of Chaeng is to manipulate objects or matter with the mind.”

Chaeyoung nodded and smiled, looking around before making a fork float. Dahyun’s eyes widened and grabbed her hand, with wristband glowing red. “Stop, someone might see you!” Dahyun hissed at her friend, looking around wide eyed.

“No one will see, stop being obvious.” Chaeyoung whispered and rolled her eyes. Dahyun heaved a sigh and continued eating, waving her index finger. “A reminder, Mina. We cannot use our powers outside the allowed areas. These bands will glow red once we use them. If we’ll get caught, we serve a detention for an hour or more.”

Mina nodded as if she didn’t know about the bands already. Dahyun and Chaeyoung leaned in and inspected her wrists. “You don’t have yours yet?”

She shrugged, Dahyun gasped and muttered. “You know, everyone wears this, even Nayeon, though she got no-”

Chaeyoung covered Dahyun’s mouth quickly and grimaced. Mina observed them silently, now intrigued.

“Ah, Dahyun. Stop talking nonsense. Haha, she’s crazy, don’t listen to her.”

Mina tried to lift the worry on their faces, maybe she could gather information some other time. “So Dahyun, what’s your power?”

Dahyun smiled widely and squared her shoulders. “I thought you won’t be asking!”

The pale girl closed her eyes and when she opened it, suddenly, Mina’s vision was doubling.

“Hi, Mina.” Dahyun waved beside herself. Mina frowned when she felt someone tap her from behind, only to see Dahyun beaming at her. There were three Dahyuns in their table.

Chaeyoung immediately pinched her friend and Dahyun’s replicas disappeared. “Are you crazy?! We are in the caf!”

Dahyun rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in defiance. “Well, at least we are even now.”

Mina was still at awe at Dahyun’s power. “Your power is so convenient, Dahyun.”

Chaeyoung sighed and dreamily leaned on her right. “Imagine doing your homework, going out with friends, doing everything all at once. That would be so great.”

Dahyun chewed her food and nodded. “Self-spawn is every lazy man’s dream power.”

“And every con artists’ dream power too.” The table erupted in laughter, but Mina’s not one of them. She stared at the duo silently. Taking in everything she had learned so far.

“So you can transform-”

Duo nodded vigorously, “others into genetic exact replicates of oneself.”

“Chaeyoung.”

Jeongyeon stood near their table, unnoticed by the three. Dahyun’s eyes widened in alarm. Chaeyoung cleared her throat and greeted her sister back.

“I saw what you two did…” Dahyun blushed beet red and looked down. Jeongyeon sternly eyed the two.

Chaeyoung’s shoulders dropped in apprehension. “Alright. We’ll accept our fate.”

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes as she slowly wrote on the slips. “You should avoid getting in trouble.”

After writing everything, she put the note on the table and looked at Mina. “You, follow me.”

They walked out of the cafeteria silently. Jeongyeon was silent, well they weren’t on speaking terms either. Mina followed her without objections. They stopped at someone’s office. Jeongyeon knocked and pushed the door, Sunmi was waiting inside.

“Thank you for accompanying her, Jeongyeon.”

Sunmi was holding box when she gestured for Mina to come closer. She gave Mina the box and she opened it. The box has her wrist band.

“You’ll have to wear it everyday now, like everyone else in this place.” Sunmi slowly slipped on the wrist band and locked it.

They were sent out immediately. Sunmi said they should head to the class now. Jeongyeon was awfully silent so Mina decided to pester her with questions.

“Does this thing go lowbat?”

“No.”

“Is this water-proof?”

“Yes.”

Mina sighed at the one word answers. She remembered Sunmi’s reminders. “Does everyone with powers has to really wear this?”

Jeongyeon slowed her steps and answered. “Of course.”

“I see.”

Mina didn’t know where they were going but she followed Jeongyeon. She was still quite unfamiliar with the hallways and corners. She ought to memorize them soon enough.

“What’s your next class?”

“Prof Jieun. Tactics and Strategy.”

“I’ll walk you there.”

Jeongyeon left after she pointed out the classroom to Mina. The room was almost full already and finding a seat at the back was hard. She was still looking for a vacant one when she saw a girl waving her hands pointing a seat beside her. She was the girl Momo and Jeongyeon ate breakfast with.

There were two vacant seats on the either side of this energetic stranger, Mina decided to seat on the left side, near the windows.

“Hi, we meet again.”

Wait. Again?

Reading Mina’s confusion. The other girl answered quickly, “The floating bag? I’m your locker neighbor, Sana.” Sana offered her hand and wiggled her brows. Mina shook her outstretched hand and never talked again. It seemed like Sana didn’t mind talking to herself though.

Mina slowly settled her things on the table and observed everyone. Sana was unsettled on her seat, seemingly waiting for someone to enter the door. She turned to Mina and smiled, “I also reserved seat for my friend.”

She gave the girl a nonchalant nod and continued staring at the window. Sana was talking about detention and her worry for her friend. Mina pretended not to hear.

Sana suddenly stood on her seat and waved manically, her chair making this scratching noise, catching everyone’s attention. “Nayeonie! Here.”

Mina turned to look at the direction Sana was beaming and waving to, It was Nayeon looking displeased as she strode across the room and everyone went silent. It was only Sana who seemed to be happy to see Nayeon.

Nayeon silently sat beside Sana and eyed her sternly before whispering, “You didn’t have to do THAT.” Sana’s giggles. She tried not to look at them and just listened. The least that she need now was another interaction with Nayeon.

“Look, you ignored me last time. I had to do this so will sit with me again. Hehe. And oh,”

Sana immediately turned to Mina. She couldn’t help but internally cringe. This girl really does what everyone hates. “This is my new friend. Mina.”

“I-”

Mina was about to oppose but Sana was quick to cut her off. “And Mina, this is my best friend. Nayeon.”

Nayeon looked really pissed and eyed Mina. “I’m not your best friend, Sana.”

“No, you are!”

Nayeon rolled her eyes and turned to face front, fixing her things. “We already know each other right, Mina?”

It was said in a tainting tone. The way Nayeon could immediately change her demeanor so fast, Mina was feeling scared suddenly. Sana seemed to be shocked with the information and curiously turned to Mina for confirmation.

“Y-yeah, sort of.”

Nayeon smiled wickedly, Mina saw it, she might not be looking at them right now but she could clearly see it. Nayeon slowly scribbled on her notebook then muttered, “Yoo even warned your friend here, to be careful around me.”

Mina gulped and watched Sana’s face turn blanch and laughed albeit forced. “Ah, Jeong never meant it badly though.”

Prof Jieun arrived shortly and the class started smoothly. The conversation forgotten but Mina swore the air was so tight and pressured. Maybe she felt a little relieved that Sana was sitting in between and smiled at her from time to time as if assuring Mina that everything was fine.

After the class ended, Nayeon immediately stood and left. Sana watched her leave and smiled at Mina. “Nayeon is just like that, but she’s a kind person.”

Mina didn’t know whether Sana was just too dense or too nice. They walked towards their locker and Sana never shut up, but this time Mina thought it was helpful. “…friends since I entered here. Jeong, Momo, Nayeon and Jihyo!”

Mina hummed as she opened her locker. “It doesn’t seem like you guys are friends.”

Sana laughed. “Right? With Jihyo and Jeong being busy with the student council, we barely see each other recently.”

Mina was itching to ask about Nayeon. But she held back. Sana was talkative enough, she would surely talk about it without her urging.

Mina silently retreated back to her room when she heard fast knocks. When she opened the door, she saw Dahyun panting and Chaeyoung pushing them all in. “What are you doing?!”

“We ha bumped into Nayeon haaaa while lounging by the water fountain at the garden.”

Chaeyoung hastily explained as she sat on the floor still panting. Dahyun was sitting on the bed, clearly tired from running. Mina rolled her eyes and checked the grounds below. It seemed like everything was normal.

“Then why did you run?”

Dahyun looked guilty as she played with the hem of her uniform. Chaeyoung stood and sat on the bed as well. “We…”

The duo sighed and looked down in defeat. “…don’t know.”

Mina crossed her arms, raised her brows. “Did she got mad?”

“We didn’t see her reaction,”

“Then why-”

Dahyun rolled on the bed and hugged Mina’s pillows. “In our defense she was about to get mad, we are sure of that!”

Chaeyoung nodded vigorously. Mina just heaved a sigh and sat on the edge of the bed. She slowly pushed the two off and walked them towards the door. They tried to resist but Mina was already by the door.

“Nayeon might get mad, but surely she won’t be chasing you two along the hallways. Out.”

“It was nice meeting you, Mina. We are eternally grateful that you gave us refuge du-”

She immediately slammed the door before she could even her the end of Dahyun’s speech. These two were such a headache after just be acquainted to them in less than a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading uwu


	4. The Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina teams up with Momo, Jeongyeon and Nayeon for an assessment. Mina discovers something about Nayeon, a secret that might change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a slump :(

Mina was playing with her pen, not totally listening to the class and only got her attention when he said something about a group assessment. “I’ve already grouped you into fours.”

Everyone collectively groaned and complained. “Now, silence! Listen to your groupings. I’ve arranged this randomly.”

When group c was announced everyone stayed silent. “Im, Hirai, Myoui, Yoo.” No one spoke. Mina closed her eyes and tried pinching herself so she could wake up from this nightmare.

Everyone started whispering, “That’s some powerful group.”

“You mean interesting. We don’t even know the newcomer’s power.”

“The other three can help her. Dang, that’s some sure A+ right there.”

The professor shushed them and asked everyone to seat with their group mates. It will be a battle royale with some missions to achieve and now they have to make a strategy.

“I’ll give you a week to train and make strategies. The arena will be open for you. The surviving group will get a grade of A+ and automatic exception for the next assessment. That’s another A+.”

Mina sat beside Momo, while Jeongyeon sat on her other side, Nayeon sitting in front of them. No one was talking, everyone else was talking about their plans and even goofed around. But their group was so silent.

Jeongyeon cleared her throat and tried to start the discussion. “We need to win this. Does anyone has a plan in their mind?”

Nayeon crossed her legs and looked at the three of them waiting for anyone to suggest a thing. The four of them were just looking at each trying to urge someone to talk. Momo sighed and cackled. “This won’t work you know. We need to complement each other to win, we have different powers, and the first thing we need to do so we can actually win is to talk to each other.”

Nayeon looked away not saying a thing, Jeongyeon was silently sitting, Mina could literally cut out the tension and serve herself some tea. Momo scratched her head and eyed the other two. “Look, we need to tuck away our issues here okay? You two have to act like team mates and not exes.”

This snapped something on Nayeon and Jeongyeon, Momo cowered when she realized what she just said, “Alright, chill. Sorry.”

Mina was listening to the whole thing and silently pieced everything together. Nayeon opened her notebook and started planning with Momo. Jeongyeon suddenly didn’t talk and just kept on nodding when Momo consulted her, Mina on the other hand was just listening to their discussion.

“Oh right, Mina. You can read minds right?” Momo asked her, Mina tried not to get flustered when Nayeon and Jeongyeon stared at her intently.

“No, I can only do mental manipulation.”

Nayeon moved on her seat and wrote a name. “We will have to tame the strongest team first.”

Momo quickly turned to Nayeon and whispered, “You mean, Sowon’s team?”

Jeongyeon listened intently and murmured, “Sowon has supersenses,”

Nayeon nodded and wrote further, “Yeri can make illusion and Sinb can literally copy everyone else’s power.”

Mina peeked at the group few chairs behind them when Momo hissed at her and groaned, “Don’t look at them!”

“How about the small girl?” Mina asked. They answered in unison, “Eunha’s a healer.”

That was some group.

“What about our team?”

The group went silent. Momo gulped looking at the other two. Nayeon continued scribbling lines in her notes, Jeongyeon answered Mina’s question. “I can manipulate weight while Momo has supersonic speed.”

Mina looked at Nayeon and waited for her to answer. “Don’t worry, I won’t be a freeloader.”

Momo immediately changed the topic before Mina could voice out the most obvious question to hr right now, ‘What is Nayeon’s power?’

“Alright! How about we talk about the strategy yeah?”

Mina tried to shrug off the rising uneasiness in her as she watched Jeongyeon and Momo continue discussing the strategy while Nayeon just sat there listening.

“Nayeon you should stick with Jeong.”

Both of them reacted and hovered. “What?”

“Are you nuts?”

“Okay. Chill, chill. Mina’s power is not enough if ever you two will have an encounter, and you will slow me down if we go together.” Momo pointed at Nayeon.

Nayeon packed her things and left, “Let’s talk about that tomorrow. At the library, after class.”

The bell rang and everyone started to leave as well. Mina was on her way to the gardens when she saw Jeongyeon and Momo near the entrance of the tall grass wedges. “Why did you say that to her?”

“What’s wrong? I’m just telling the truth? Besides, I know Nayeon understands what I want to say.”

“You just rubbed it to her face that she got no powers Momo!”

Mina held her gasp as she snuck and ducked to listen. “You know that’s not my intention!”

“I know, it’s just… just be careful next time. She looked terribly pissed a while ago.”

Momo laughed and jeered at Jeongyeon. “Hey, just say you’re still concerned about Nayeonie.”

“What? No! I’m concerned about you. She can hurt you.”

“Nayeon won’t do that to me.”

“You won’t know.” Jeongyeon sighed and Mina heard the grass rustled. Are they walking out already? Shit.

“Just say you still like Nayeon and go.”

Mina ran to the left side and hid. Their voices were now faint but Mina could still hear Momo’s laughter. “Ahh, look at you still love her after suddenly getting dumped for no reason.”

“I don’t, okay? Drop it.”

Mina risked a peek and saw them walking away now with Momo pushing her shoulders against Jeongyeon. “Do you like someone else now? Who? Is it the ne-”

“What are you doing here?”

Mina squeaked and held her chest. She looked up and saw a girl with a short black hair, looking so authoritative. Mina dusted her skirt and looked behind. They already left.

“I am asking you again. What are you doing there?”

“N-nothing. Just hiding.”

Nayeon was running towards them when she noticed Mina and slowed down.“Jihyo! Don’t runaway like that…”

“I just saw this suspicious student.”

Mina avoided Nayeon’s gaze and watched Jihyo get a pad and scribbled something. “I’m giving you a slip.”

“What?”

“I just think you violated something.”

“But I didn’t?”

Nayeon grabbed Jihyo before she could even finish writing the slip. “Come on. Don’t mind her, she’s the new girl.”

Mina watched them leave as Jihyo tried to break away from Nayeon’s grasp while whining about her duties and negligence.

-

Mina was staring at Momo, who was by the way making goofy faces to engrave an order in her mind. But it wasn’t working at all. Nayeon impatiently stood behind them waiting. “Okay? What now?”

Her head was aching, ugh enough hypnotizing others. “My head hurts, I need a break.”

Jeongyeon stood up, repulsed. “You did nothing, just to remind.”

“Ugh, it used to be easier when I was on the streets.”

The three’s confused faces was a treat, it took Mina a few seconds to collect herself. “What’s funny, Mina?” Nayeon crossed her arms completely accusing.

Mina didn’t answer, she shrugged and just rubbed her temples. “When I was still outside, I used my powers to get free food and stuff. “

Momo was now totally interested and sat even closer. “Really?!”

“Yeah-”

Nayeon slammed the table between them and eyed them scarily. The radiating angry aura oozing from her right now would have dried up the amazon forest. “Alright, back to focusing.” Momo murmured.

“How do you do it?” Jeongyeon asked. Well it used to be really easy, she thinks about it then transmits it to the other person’s mind.

Mina slumped on her seat, she hated being like this. “I just think and relay it to them then voila, all done.”

The whole room became silent. No one spoke and no noise was heard aside from Nayeon’s steps pacing around the room. “Will you please stop that?”

“Stop what?”

Jeongyeon hastily stood on her seat and the chair fell, she stared face-to-face with Nayeon as they had this chilling stare down. Mina froze in her seat, she checked Momo and the other girl looked at her friends, totally not having it.

“Look, I know you want to eat each other’s faces right now, with these hormones and tension building up, but hey, we got an assessment to ace here?”

The two broke away from their stare down trance and Momo suddenly laughed. “Wow, I just said that ‘assessment to ace’ thing.”

Nayeon cleared her throat and looked away. “try to run around the campus, Momo. I’ll time it.”

“Okidoki.”

“You.” Nayeon pointed at Jeongyeon and tilted her head through the door.

“Try to manipulate Momo’s weight as she run.”

Jeongyeon didn’t respond and just left the room with Momo in a slam. Now there’s just the two of them in the room. “H-how about me?”

Nayeon sat in front of her and sighed. “Let’s hone that powers of yours.”

Mina felt uncomfortable with staying in the same room with Nayeon, alone. The hesitance must be so obvious because the other girl scoffed. “Listen, I don’t like you as much as you’re scared of me, but we have an assessment to ace so let’s get over this with.”

Mina froze when Nayeon just straight up stared at her waiting for an effect of Mina’s power. She couldn’t focus and she was sweating bullets. Not good. Not good.

They were so close that Mina could now notice that Nayeon got a tiny mole on the bridge of her nose. Her cheeks were puffy too, it looked adorable if only she wouldn’t glower at you. Or how nice her eyes really were when they weren’t glaring or frowning, or how plump those red lips were---

“I can’t do it. Argh!” Mina looked away but suddenly her face was pulled so close that she could feel Nayeon’s breathing fanning her face.

“Maybe if its closer, it’ll work.” Nayeon whispered. They’re so close now. And it was getting closer. Now, this was really distracting. That’s just not her now wasn’t it?

“Yo-you’re too c-close.” Mina tried to look away but Nayeon held her chin and pulled her face closer.

“Just focus, dammit.”

The both of them was so absorbed with ‘training’ that they didn’t hear someone was knocking. It got no response so the door opened. “Nayeon? Momo to- oh shit! Sorry.”

They quickly jumped away and sat five feet apart from each other. Jihyo covered her eyes with her hands though those gaps between her fingers wouldn’t be able to hide anything. “Did I interrupt something? Wait, who am I kidding you guys were sucking faces, of course I interrupted something.”

Nayeon stood and talked to Jihyo. “We were not eating faces. We’re training.”

Jihyo leaned on the door and locked it dramatically. “oh yeah? Making out is a training now huh. Getting creative.”

Nayeon was exasperatingly explaining. “I told you, it’s not-”

Mina looked up and took a deep breath. “She’s right, we were not kissing.”

Jihyo’s eyes widened. It was sarcastic, Mina could tell. “Really? Because that’s not what I felt when I accidentally jumped on you guys.”

Mina closed her eyes and tried to think of rational explanation of what transpired. “We’re practicing my hypnotism powers.”

Jihyo left the room in a teasing voice. “If you say so~”

After the door closed. The room suddenly turned cold but it prickled one’s skin that you sweat a lot. It suddenly air tight and you couldn’t just breath and the spaces seemed to start closing in that they’re getting pushed to share one tiny area.

“Just… see you tomorrow.” Nayeon bolted out of the room and left.

Weird.

Mina went out to check on Momo and Jeongyeon, she saw a tail of dust around the school grounds. That must be them. As she walked near them, she could hear Jeongyeon’s frustrations and Momo’s worries. “Just stop running!”

“I can’t! Help me!” Jeongyeon ruffled her hair and tried catching up with Momo, but she was too quick. Momo tried to run on the different direction and hit one large tree. Finally.

Momo sheepishly smiled and dusted her uniform. “Oh, Mina? I thought you’re with Nayeon?”

Mina couldn’t answer that. Jeongyeon was busy writing something on her clipboard. “You’re faster now, but you have to control that. We can’t have you running around the battle royale like an idiot.”

Momo sat on the ground, clearly exhausted. “Okay!”

Jeongyeon tossed Momo a bottled water and turned to Mina. The latter was taken aback. “How’s your training?”

Shit. Mina looked away and murmured. “Nothing much.” That would suffice for now. Jeongyeon was pissed, at their lack of progress and ordered to practice again tomorrow.

Momo asked Jeongyeon for a piggyback ride because she was too tired. Halfway through the field, Momo already fell asleep on Jeongyeon’s back. Mina noticed and smiled. “You strained her.”

Jeongyeon grunted and hauled Momo up as she slowly slipped. They silently walked towards the dorms. Mina was getting used to the silence when Jeongyeon suddenly asked her a weird question. “Are you having a hard time?”

“What?”

“Not that I’m concerned or anything, I just don’t want a burden for my group.”

Mina scoffed at the other’s arrogance. Was it a requirement for these powerful kids to be an asshole? To think that they were to be a superhero soon, as far as she knew, superheroes were kind and they were the type who stops by to kiss random baby on the street just because a mother called them to.

“I’m fine, don’t worry, I won’t be a burden.” Mina marched ahead and went upstairs. She saw Chaeyoung and Dahyun walking towards her direction, immersed in their animated conversation. God, she was too tired to deal with these two.

Mina immediately turned around and walked to the longer route, she would have to walk longer but she would endure. A little longer walk on the way to her room would count as a cool down, right?

Their training was going downhill. It was ruined, they would definitely fail the assessment. Jeongyeon crossed her arms and eyed each member one by one. “Alright, what is going on with everyone?!”

Momo was on the floor, the laces were undone and she had a gash on her knee, a fresh one. Nayeon and Mina wouldn’t breathe near each other. No one was practicing.

Jeongyeon was impatiently tapping her foot, taking a very stern look at the three. “No one’s gonna talk? Well, I’m going to then.”

Mina was curling into a ball, internally. Jeongyeon just looked so mad right now. She was authoritative and serious. Mina couldn’t understand herself but she found herself blushing. Maybe because it was embarrassing to be scolded.

“I’m not going to fail the assessment, I won’t allow it and if the three of you won’t get your asses together then I’m going to do this alone. I don’t want to fail just because I have incompetent group mates.”

Nayeon seemed to be not so bothered by it, Momo on the other hand looked so upset. “Sorry Jeong, I’ll be better.”

Everyone in the room felt Momo’s sad aura. Nayeon was not used to see a down Momo. None of them were used to see this. “What’s wrong?”

Momo tied her shoe laces while pouting. She was on the verge of crying. “Sana ans I fought today.”

Jeongyeon sat with her and tended her wounds, Nayeon sat on a chair and listened to Momo’s whining for the stinging pain of her wound and her argument with Sana. “You guys know that we never fight!” Mina was watching the whole interaction silently.

Nayeon looked nonchalant and bored with Momo’s whining but Mina could see the minuscule of concern and worry for her. Jeongyeon seemed to be the person who would always look after Momo. Maybe everyone else too.

“Just make up with her, Sana will never get mad at you for more than an hour anyway.” Nayeon advised with a scoff. Her demeanor came out as unconcerned but Mina felt otherwise.

Why is she acting like she doesn’t care for them anyways? They are friends, aren’t they?

Mina didn’t want to pry further and tried to ignore the unconsciously growing list of Nayeon’s mysterious persona and weird behavior.


	5. Soft Things

Mina was peacefully eating her breakfast, with Dahyun and Chaeyoung preoccupied on preparing for their test and eating their meal at the same time. 

“I won’t be using this when I help a cat get down the tree safely?” Chaeyoung complained as she tried to memorize the terminologies in the book.

Mina tried not to laugh at the two but they seemed so stressed and she found that entertaining. “Mina this isn’t funny!” Dahyun glared at her. Wow that’s new.

The duo continued memorizing while Mina enjoyed eating her delicious pancakes and silence. She was drinking her coffee when someone tapped her a little to strong that she sputtered some on Chaeyoung. “Ew, Mina!”

Mina was about to apologize when she heard a chuckle behind her. “Sorry, I think I startled Mina.”

It was Momo, with Sana. So they made up already. Mina guessed the rumor was true, they couldn’t stay mad at each other for more than a day. Sana carried a full tray, for the both of them. Momo was busy teasing Chaeyoung while Sana was waiting behind her. “Oh before I forget! Mina, Jeongyeon wants us to practice again later. She said we don’t have much time left.” She was right, they only have two days left and they didn’t have concrete plan yet. 

The morning passed faster than Mina thought. She couldn’t help but think about Dahyun’s outburst during breakfast. How can these things they do at school be useful anyway? Mina sighed and watched everyone doing their own thing from her room. She craved for a new book to read.

She mindlessly left her room and walked into the library. The real school library this time. She skimmed through the spines of the book from shelves to shelves. Mina reached the farthest corner only to see a familiar someone sitting on the floor, reading. “Get lost.”

Mina scoffed and remained unmoving. The girl looked up. “I hate repeati-” Nayeon was taken aback to see her. Mina couldn’t believe it, she chuckled bitterly and walked closer. “Am I not allowed here too?”

She picked the closest book near her and scanned its content covering her face. Mina couldn’t explain it herself but she was sure feeling feverish. She peeked down and saw Nayeon rolled her eyes and continued reading.

Nayeon was still a big question to Mina. She couldn’t understand the girl, not at all. People made her seem like a really scary person but Mina hadn’t seen it yet. She got this scary aura alright, but the way everyone feared her made Mina want to know who Im Nayeon really was.

“Are you trying to read me?” Mina was still staring at her, lost in her own thoughts. Nayeon frowned and stood abruptly. This jumped Mina out of her reverie. She noticed the book Nayeon was reading. Steinbeck. Mina never thought Nayeon was an Of Mice and Men type. “Nope. But the book you’re reading, I’ve read that.”

Mina watched Nayeon’s defensive stance slowly crumble. It actually crossed her mind that Nayeon liked reading when she heard that she had her own library that was off limits to everyone. Nayeon just ignored her comment and walked past her. 

“Do you like soft things, Nayeon?” Mina smiled when she felt Nayeon stop. She turned around and held her laughs when she saw Nayeon face contorted in confusion.

“What?”

Mina didn’t have any rational explanation on why she was engaging a conversation with Nayeon or why she wanted her to stay with her so Mina could get the last word.

Mina walked towards Nayeon and stopped dangerously close. Nayeon’s scowl slowly turned into discomposure. Nayeon was never the type to get flustered but Mina didn’t know that. She leaned in and whispered, “Read the book, Nayeon.”

Nayeon stood frozen in between the shelves of books, on the farthest back of the library, perturbed by the newcomer who dared to breathe the same air as her. Nayeon composed herself and moved. The audacity of that Myoui.

Sure she was totally taken aback with her question, who wouldn’t? You can’t just ask someone if they like soft things in an isolated area like the library, right?! Nayeon was quite thankful that Mina hadn’t turned around when she said that because it made Nayeon’s face flame up for god knows what reason. Mina meant nothing harmless but Nayeon thought she did. 

They met for the training like what Jeongyeon told them. Momo was in a good mood and was fairing well with her speed now. They were training at the most peaceful area in the school, the clearing right at the opening of the prohibited woods.

Momo was practicing to run again and tried stopping before she would hit the nearest tree. “Be careful, Momo, remember to not run past that damn tree.” Jeongyeon reminded her friend. 

Jeongyeon was busy throwing a big boulder in the air like it was just some marble. Mina was amazed watching her throw the behemoth thing like it was so light. She throw the boulder on the side and the ground shook. Jeongyeon run towards Momo who tripped on her shoe laces. Mina heard Nayeon jeered. “Psh. Show off.”

They didn’t have an actual plan at all. Momo said their plan was to survive and try not to get eliminated or injured during the assessment. Mina couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Just try not to get killed.”

Jeongyeon said before leaving. Momo awkwardly laughed and eased out on Mina. “Don’t worry, Jeong was joking. I haven’t heard of anyone dying or getting killed during an assessment. Haha.”

The two already walked ahead, chattered indistinctly. Nayeon kicked some rubble from the boulder Jeongyeon threw. Mina dusted herself and was ready to go when she heard Nayeon murmur something. “What?”

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Nayeon begrudgingly answered. “I said, I like dogs.” Nayeon looked down and fiddled her fingers. Mina couldn’t believe it but she just saw Nayeon in her most vulnerable form. It was weird.

Mina heard her clearly. She smiled and tried to test the waters. “I didn’t hear you, come again?”

Nayeon snapped and stomped her feet unconsciously. “Stop making me say things again or else I’ll break your neck!”

Mina laughed and walked ahead. “Wow, you really turned into a Lennie.” Mina held her giggles when she heard Nayeon’s grunted response and loud stomping, she watched Nayeon walk past her, purposely bumping her shoulders and shoving Mina away. The latter was still laughing as she watched Nayeon walk away. “Though Lennie tend to break soft things, Nayeon.” Nayeon never turned or replied but she heard Mina. She clenched her fist and walked ahead. That just hit too close to home. 

***  
It was the first time Mina saw Jihyo sitting on the powerful kids’ table, and she had never seen Nayeon in the cafeteria. Not even once. They seemed to be talking lightheartedly, just catching up, and having fun.

Meanwhile, on her table, Dahyun and Chaeyoung was busy trying to make their spoon fall into a mug by using another spoon as a makeshift catapult. They call it “spoonfrog”. Dahyun finally filled her empty mug with a spoon and screamed. “YES!” Right hand formed a fist, raised in the air, Dahyun stood on her seat. The whole cafeteria stopped and looked at their table. 

Mina instinctively lowered her head and covered her face with her hair. “I did it! I spoonfrogged it, Chaeng!” Mina lowered her head further when she felt the table bounce and she heard the two singing. Mina never wished for a lunch break to end sooner, that moment was a first.

Sana was busy humming to herself, writing notes about how to trick enemies into thinking that everything was on clear already and how to outsmart them to survive, Mina was writing too, however, her clean notes couldn’t help but feel inferior to Sana’s magnificent calligraphy and fancy pens. Her notes looked a little too colorful. Mina stopped and just watched Sana gracefully change her pen in every letter she wrote.

“Are you even getting what Prof Jieun is saying?” Nayeon frowned at Sana’s notes making the latter look at the board and smile. Mina watched the whole interaction and couldn’t stop herself from smiling too. “I don’t. But I love writing, at least I feel like I learned something.” Sana resumed doodling at whatever was written on the board. Nayeon continued leaning her head on her right arm, looking all magnificent and surprisingly attractive. 

Mina was felt a hard nudge on her ribs, and glared on Sana who was busy wiggling her brows and doing that weird thing with her eyes. She looked silly giggling as silent as she could before whispering to Mina, “Nayeon is pretty isn’t she?” Sana chuckled once again and even gestured ogling to Mina before continuing on doodling the word ‘civilians’ and ‘villains’.   
Mina was packing her things when she noticed that there was only two minutes left in this period. Prof Jieun was giving out reminders and apparently, delivered a very bad news. “We will have a quiz about the discussion today, so study. It will be easy, don’t worry.” The bell rang drowning the groans and sighs of protest, Sana was not moving on her seat, Mina noticed she was eyeing Nayeon doing that weird thing with her eyes again. Sana’s eyes could talk. She could just look at you without a word and you would do anything for her without even hearing what it was. Sana’s greatest weapon is her eyes and she really knew how to use it. “What do you want?” Nayeon asked agitated. Sana shrugged and just fluttered her eyes, Mina walked past them, shoving some chairs here and there, but she badly stalled to hear what Sana would ask. Mina was never a gossipmonger nor someone who loved to eavesdrop but she was just genuinely curious. 

“Mina you’re actually blocking us, we are talking, you know?” Sana smiled at her wickedly and Mina immediately backed and headed for the door. “Hey, were you also about to ask Nabongs to tutor you?” Mina stopped before she could even reach outside, frowning at Sana’s theory, Nayeon shared the same frown but Sana seemed to be very thrilled with the idea. 

Her brain was swarming of different scenarios on how the event would go, everything end up with Mina squirming in her seat because Nayeon was scary not because just imagining Nayeon tutoring her made her feel fuzzy things. Like they would probably sit on the floor in the farthest corner of the library or maybe they would study in Nayeon’s own library sharing the same seat, Nayeon leaning a little too close because they share the same book and Mina could ready smell her perfume and god forbid, she smell so good. Mina the strap of her bag tightly and curtly declined. “I don’t need tutoring, Sana.” And she left. She couldn’t understand but the air just felt really heavy or was it just her?

Nope, It wasn’t just her. The whole time that Mina was silent as pondered whether to join them for tutoring of which Sana perfectly set up, the whole room felt heavy and cloudy. Nayeon was anticipating for Mina’s answer. And internally? She wanted the new girl to say yes. What a chicken, she could have just trapped her and made Mina join them, Sana already gave Nayeon her chance. Nayeon was still staring at the now empty door. Sana waited. What she just witnessed was something else, just what was going on with these two. Nayeon was unmoving, Sana decided to loudly push her seat to snap Nayeon out of her thoughts. And it worked. “I guess you’ll be tutoring me then!”

Sana tapped Nayeon shoulder and went ahead. She tried to calmly leave the room or Nayeon would suspect, when she saw Nayeon walking to the other side, she immediately ran and looked for Momo. Oh my god, she needed to report this whole thing to Momo.

Mina was reading the map silently, trying to ignore the blatant staring from Momo and the not subtle twitching every time Nayeon sat closer to her. Was she not feeling well after all the running? Mina was not certain but that could be it.   
“Look, the simulation is we are all in the battle island. The safe zone shrinks every fifteen minutes, and we all have to be within the safe zones at least five minutes before it starts to shrink.” Jeongyeon instructed as the spread out the map. Where the safe zone will be is uncertain, it will be known during the assessment. They would be wearing a different band with the map and information about their team, even the safe zones. 

Mina didn’t feel scared at all. It seemed like these three really wanted to win, she was certain they would do their best. “Remember, we won’t be separating at all cost.” Momo reminded them.

Nayeon was studying the map carefully and pointed an area at the center of the island. “I have a hunch that the safe zone will narrow to the center of the island, that lush forest is really a perfect place. Big trees, and all that stuff.” Mina kinda agreed with Nayeon. Jeongyeon hauled a map of the said forest. 

“Where the hell did you get that?” Momo exclaimed and eyed Jeongyeon accusingly. Are they cheating? They might get disqualified! Nayeon nonchalantly spread the map. “Chill, everyone in the class got theirs too.”

Mina couldn’t help but react. “But still? We are cheating!” Momo mirrored the same horror. 

“We are not.” Was the only monotonous reply they got from Jeongyeon and Nayeon as they marked some areas on the map. 

Nayeon encircled a spot, it was a two way path separated by really thick greens. “I think, the final safe zone will be in here. Now, we must try not to get separated in here as much as possible.”

“If ever we get scattered, we will meet at the opening of two paths.” Jeongyeon encircled the spot. 

Mina could see a huge loophole. “But that would be too risky, the area is so vulnerable, there’s a lot of spots where other teams can hide and pounce on us, we might get eliminated all at once you know.” 

“And that’s a risk we’ll take.” Momo murmured softly. The three shared determined look and Mina had to agree. She needed to trust these reckless but powerful kids, somehow. “We have to be close together as much as possible so someone can retrieve one’s band if ever something bad happens.” Mina just hoped that it wouldn’t happen at all. The least they wanted to happen was to get lost in the middle of the simulation forest.


	6. She's Kinda Hot Though?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Assessment will not go as planned and Mina finally sees something about Nayeon. Meanwhile Sana, meets another hot junior and gets ignored for the first time in her life.

Mina could still hear the loud booming voice of their professor instructing everyone about the safe zone shrinking every fifteen minutes and that the team who would collect the most special bracelets and will survive until the end will win and in random places, kits will be dropped for first aid and Mina wouldn’t have thought that she would be facing large fireballs when she first entered the waiting room among with the others exactly forty five minutes ago. They were ducking and Jeongyeon was throwing away the large debris of falling branches and stones from god knows where. “These pebbles are hurting my eyes.” Momo groaned as she risked to peek only to almost get hit by a fiery hot stone.

“Why are you hiding in there? Come out~”Mina could hear Jennie’s voice getting closer. 

“Momo, quick!” Jeongyeon pushed Momo out and she ran towards the direction of Jennie. Mina heard the startled shriek of Jennie and a loud thud. Jennie was probably floating again because she seemed to love to do it, that means Jisoo was also somewhere near here. Jeongyeon hauled a large trunk and was about to smash it right into Jennie when Nayeon held her arms before Jeongyeon could throw it down, simultaneously hearing Jennie and Jisoo’s annoying screams.

“Oh, thank god.” Jisoo sighed in relief. And they went on babbling on Momo who was securing them that they just painted their nails last night and they couldn’t afford to ruin it by getting smashed. The two continued talking and Momo looked at them for help, “You do it.” Nayeon whispered to her. Mina sighed and stared into their eyes and delved into their minds. And it was quicker than they thought. Their team had now bagged two bracelets with a little to no sweat. 

Momo snickered as they continued to head into the shrinking safe zone. “Imagine, they won’t remember why they are hanging upside down in the first place.” They would definitely flip out once they would notice their chapped nails. 

The simulation was going a little too easy. The safe zone shrunk and it was getting tighter and tinier. Their senses heightened as Nayeon checked the map. Speaking of Nayeon, in the past hour, Mina had never seen her use her powers and yet none of the two nagged her about it. Right, she has no power.

They were silently walking, while Jeongyeon left some marker in the forest, to check if they were lost. Beside her, Momo was counting the bands in her bag, they decided to give it to her because she was quick. They have collected eleven bands already. Then they hear an ear-blowing noise, it was painful that they had to cover their ears. Mina noticed the ground was shaking. What. The. Hell?

A very bright light shone in a blink of an eye and before they knew it, the light exploded and they flew. The impact of the explosion was too powerful the trees bent and some flew away with them. Her. Mina groaned and removed the article of branches and leaves on her. She couldn’t see them. “Momo? Jeong- hmpf-” Someone covered her mouth and pulled her into the pile of leaves and large fallen trees. It was Nayeon, glaring at her, with her index finger on her own mouth. Nayeon showed her the bag of bands as she slowly retracted her hand. “Momo and I hold into this during the explosion but the other strap broke.” Nayeon whispered as she checked the bands. Good, they were eleven of them still. 

Mina was about to talk when she heard a break of twigs and hushed voices. They hid further into the pile. Nayeon crawled and signaled her to follow. It was getting darker and dustier but they didn’t mind. The leaves sounded nearer and and hushed voices were now clearer. “What are we doing here, Sinb?” Mina couldn’t recognize the voice. She tapped Nayeon and mouthed ‘who?’.

“Shush, I copied Sowon’s power okay? I’m trying to hear if someone is here, Yeri. Stop talking.” Nayeon stiffened in the place. So it was Yeri and Sinb. Mina tried to make a little to no noise. They were still walking around them. 

One of the two stepped on one of the fallen trees and the space underneath enclosed. They would get squished if this person won’t get up. “Come on, Sinb! I’m bored.” Yeri jumped in place and the trees pushed further. Mina could feel the trunk at the back of her head already. Mina closed her eyes and waited for the trunk to squeeze her but it never came. The branches in front of her was cleared and she saw a dozen of Yeri smiling wickedly with leaves on hair. “Peek-a-boo.”

Nayeon quickly kicked the first two and they disappeared in a spoof. Those were not real. No, they were not found. They were fooled. Nayeon basically jumped out of their hiding place and now, Sinb was looking at them. “Look, I am right, someone is here.”

The confusion in their faces gave a way. Sinb laughed and lit up her fingers. She played with the tiny fire on her pinky. “Aw dang it, I guess 2 Yeris are really not enough. Sowon will surely get mad.” Sinb copied Jennie’s powers. She threw a quick fiery ball towards Nayeon. Mina’s reflexes were much quicker as she immediately pushed Nayeon away. 

“Run.” Mina said before grabbing Nayeon’s arms and pulled her up. They quickly run avoiding the fireballs Sinb was throwing. The best they can do for now was avoid using their powers so she wouldn’t forge it. That wouldn’t be a problem since Nayeon didn’t have one. “Why are we running away from her? We should fight her.” Nayeon gasped as they hid behind a tree waiting.

Mina rolled her eyes and held Nayeon when the idiot made an attempt to peek. “Are you insane, we can’t.” Nayeon removed her hand from her shoulders and looked at her dead in the eye. “We can. Move your ass, we are fighting her.”

Before they could even stand up, Sinb was already in front of them. “You guys know I can hear you, right?” Nayeon quickly throw a punch on Sinb and the latter was taken a back. “Ow!” Nayeon took this opportunity to throw more punches and Mina sneaked behind her to hit her neck, but Sinb sensed her. She dodge and held Mina’s hand. It was too tight, Sinb sneered and was about to rotate and break her bones. Mina closed her eyes and waited for it. “Sinb!” She turned around and Mina heard a flash. The grasp on her hand loosened. Mina opened her eyes and saw Nayeon was holding a pen. 

Sinb was staring at nowhere, standing still. Mina caught the bag when Nayeon threw it towards her. Nayeon shoved the pen back in her breast pocket and whispered some words in Sinb’s ear. Mina silently watched and waited. “Let’s go.” Nayeon dragged her away as she put their twelfth wrist band. No one said a word through out the walk. Mina was confused. 

“Run, we’re out of the safe zone, quick!” Nayeon grabbed her hand and they ran as fast they could. Mina tried to read the map off her band at they chased the shrinking zone. They were heading towards the two paths. Jeongyeon was right. It gave her a little consolation that they were right and that warm hand clasping hers. Mina looked at their intertwined hands and felt warm and fuzzy all over. She couldn’t feel like this, not when they were in a middle of assessment, “You’re slowing us down, run faster!” She caught up and ran as fast as Nayeon did. 

Before they could reach the agreed location, they stopped on tracks when they saw two unfamiliar figures of completely opposite people. One had really long legs and the other looked really small. It was Sowon and Eunha. “I can literally hear you losers breathing in defeat from miles away.” Sowon smirked. Mina looked at Nayeon for any trace of hesitance and fear. She had seen none.

Sana was walking around the campus, she had her afternoon off because of the on going assessment of other classes. Come to think of it, today was Momo’s assessment and she was teamed with Jeongyeon, Nayeon and Mina. What a party. She found herself walking into the gym, where she saw cute juniors playing. She sat on the bench and watched with keen eye. Her poor eyesight might not be of help but she could clearly see the girl with short hair was cute, but the pale girl beside her was cuter. Wait, that’s Chaeng and Dahyun. Silly her. Sana was busy eyeing some more when a person appeared in front of her covering her view. She craned her neck and ignored the person. She heard someone cough, it must be the flu season. It was harder to look now that a body was covering her view. Sana craned on the other side but the person covered her once again. 

Now she had enough. She rolled her eyes and looked up. Only to see a very gorgeous tall girl in ponytail. Her eyes could go 20/20 if she wanted to. The pretty girl was sweaty as hell looking so freaking hot. 

“Hi.” Sana stood from her seat. The girl ignored her and grabbed the gym bag behind and left. Sana blinked and yes, the girl didn’t even ogle at her nor cried. The gorgeous junior left her!

Sana brooded and looked for her whole afternoon, but she failed. “Just how big this school is that I couldn’t find that one hot girl.” She drank the soda she got from the vendo and sulked. She noticed people coming out of the arena across her. Maybe she could see if Jeong and their team won. 

When she arrived she saw the four huddled together, arguing. “You should’ve thrown that damn tree, Yoo. Now look at this, we lost!” Nayeon screamed in Jeongyeon’s face. Momo was trying to settle the fight while Mina was limping beside her. “I just saved your life, you ungrateful twat!” They held each other’s collars, eyes widening and burning. Sana immediately run and pulled Nayeon away as Momo pushed Jeongyeon on the other side. They continued to argue with two feet distance.

They only stopped when Mina crossed in the middle, limping. Mina stopped walking and looked the two. “Why did you stop? Continue fighting like some bunch of kids but I need my foot to get iced. Bye.” Before Sana could even breathe, Nayeon and Jeongyeon already assisted Mina to the infirmary. Momo nudged Sana and smiled. “Those two have soft spot for Mina.”

They followed the three behind when Sana remembered the pretty girl again. “Momoring, do you know that one really pretty junior?” Momo stopped walking and looked at her funnily. “Sana, you always find every junior pretty.” Momo’s laughs echoed the hallway as she followed the three who was bickering ahead of them. Sana couldn’t believe it. Momo should’ve known better! They have been friends for years. (Momo was not entirely wrong.)

**

Tzuyu sat under the shade of the tree and set her tray on the grass, Nayeon lifted her head and smiled. Yes, she spent her lunch near the forbidden forest with the only person she could stand in this place. They chose to eat outside, they were incognito, away from the prying eyes and annoying people. Nayeon was not a people person either but she often encouraged Tzuyu to be friendly. 

She wasn’t exactly a loner. She was well acquainted with those two idiots, Chaeyoung and Dahyun, she met them. Nayeon was not exactly fond of the duo but they also seem to bump into her and always scrammed away when they do. They often violate rules, conscious and unconsciously done and they draw attention so Tzuyu didn’t plan to be with them. The last thing she needed was a detention caused by them. Nayeon draws attention too but everyone was too afraid to inquire. That made her a really private and almost anonymous one. 

“You should seriously listen to my advice, have lunch with them.” Nayeon muttered as she drank on Tzuyu’s juice and took a bite of her precious breads. She couldn’t stand those two spoiled brats who could getaway from everything because they have their sisters and parents to clean up after their mess. But she wouldn’t lie, Chaeyoung and Dahyun could be great clowns if you wanted to laugh. “I’ll think about it.” She wanted to say that Nayeon should be friendly too but really, she wouldn’t dare to open that hastily stitched wounds.

Tzuyu silently exchanged her books as she watched Dahyun do her shenanigans again, with Chaeyoung supporting her. It seemed like they were having fun. Everyone in the hall was laughing as they watched Dahyun fail and break door. They see Jeongyeon strode towards the commotion and everyone else minded their own businesses once again. That’s how it always went. Those two do something, Jeongyeon would reprimand them and they do it again by tomorrow. Tzuyu watched the slip shoved into their pockets and Jeongyeon scolding them in the middle of the hallway. Then she saw the most annoying person she met yesterday, one of the people she tried avoiding the most. The least that she need was to be Sana’s token girl of the month. She didn’t need the unnecessary drama she would encounter if that happens. 

She immediately closed her locker and turned the other way when she noticed Sana’s was walking closer to join Jeongyeon. Goddamit. She held into her books close and kept her eyes on the floor. All she had to do was to get through them without getting noticed. Tzuyu held her breath when she passed through them. It was the longest two seconds of her life. Sana and Momo were talking animatedly and Tzuyu swore she felt Sana’s arm brushed her books. And they just walked by. Tzuyu walked faster as she tried to catch her breaths. That was tough.

People were not allowed to be in this room and nobody wouldn’t even dare coming in here, that was why Tzuyu chose to study in Nayeon’s own library. Her notes were splayed on the table as she walked through the tall aisles of books to look for a book with thick cover so she could write her essay legibly. She finally found one and started writing. The door creaked open and Tzuyu didn’t even look up and just acknowledged Nayeon. “Oh, hey, I used one of your thick books to write my essay on. This one is smooth to write on.” Tzuyu smiled and raised the book. Nayeon immediately ran and pulled the book out of her hands. “That will leave a mark!”

Her smiled faltered and slowly faded when Tzuyu saw the person standing by the door, gaping. “It’s you!”

It was at the moment Tzuyu knew that her life would change in a way that she would never like. Sana immediately walked closer to them and excitedly pestered Nayeon with fifteen consecutive questions. Nayeon returned the book back to the shelves and Sana followed her like a puppy. “Oh my god, Nayeon, you knew her? What’s her name? Does she like chocolates? What’s her power? Is she-”

Tzuyu immediately collected her notes as she heard the voice of Sana continue asking questions. She had to leave before they could even return. Maybe Nayeon’s library was not a safe place anymore. She quickly left the room and ran. She thinks she heard Sana call her “hot girl” behind the slammed door.

When Tzuyu thought the situation couldn’t get even more annoying. Sana was able to know her floor and room number. Sana was literally outside her room first thing in the morning, holding a neatly wrapped blue box. She happily shoved the box into Tzuyu’s hand and urged her to open it. It was full of chocolates. “I stole a lot from Momo’s because I don’t know your favorite brand.” Sana proudly muttered, beaming at her. Tzuyu returned the box and walked past her. “I don’t like chocolates. And certainly not the stolen ones.” 

The rest room was supposed to be the place where one could think and hey, Tzuyu just wanted to pee but there she was, facing Sana who was retouching her lipstick, in the middle of flirting with the mirror. “Hey there, pretty girl.” She did her best and ignored Sana. She locked herself in the cubicle to make sure that the older girl already left. But she just sat on the sink, even made herself comfortable and crossed her legs. 

Tzuyu washed her hands, still not acknowledging Sana. “You took a dump? If not then you pee so damn long, baby girl.” Sana teased . Tzuyu have heard about Sana’s rakish nature. Everyone knew about it. She was borderline friendly to extremely flirty. Her smile alone could make girls swoon. Listen to her sweet talks and one would be wrapped around her fingers. It was as if their were in a hypnotic trance. Tzuyu believed it was stupid. She would never be part of her groupie.

She was about to leave the when Sana quickly stood and blocked the door. Tzuyu could just push her easily but she opted not to. She tried to be patient and asked the other girl to move but Sana just crossed her arms and smirked. “Make me.” Tzuyu held her shoulders and shoved her against the door frame forcefully that the door’s hinges broke. Sana’s eyes widened, Tzuyu was too close and she’s loving it. They were having a stare down, not hearing the loud noises on the corridor.

“Dahyun, don’t kick that ball!” All Tzuyu felt was something hard hit her head. She didn’t flinch, not when she was trying to assert dominance. Sana snorted but held it in when Tzuyu glared at her. She picked up the ball and looked up. It was Chaeyoung panting loudly with Dahyun holding her knees behind her. “Oh, there it is! Thank you.” 

Tzuyu squeezed the ball hard with both hands and it exploded. Dahyun and Chaeyoung blanched and quivered in fear, stood frozen outside the comfort room. Sana on the other hand was gaping as the three of them watch Tzuyu walk away. “Oh my god, that was so hot.” Sana muttered as the door slowly fell in loudly creaking sound and a resounding boom, startling Dahyun and Chaeyoung who still felt the sheer fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe hi :]


	7. The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A faint distant memory from Mina's past resurfaces like a daily dream. Her foot is still injured but Mina limps around to follow a rule breaker. Sana is still trying to reach out to Tzuyu. And a huge past of Nayeon will be revealed by Jihyo, something Jeongyeon and the others do not know, Nayeon doesn't want them to.

7

_The spring was causing Mina’s pollen allergy to trigger but she loved seeing the flowers bloom anyway. The cherry blossom tree on their lawn was so beautiful. She was running around with her friend, sniffing her snot as she chased the other girl around. Mina was always playing with their visitor, whom she considers as her friend now. She was a little older than her, she was a little taller than her, She seemed to know a little lot than her too. They were picking the fallen cherry blossoms while her friend was talking about her school and her friends._

_Mina could listen to her talk all day, she might not understand, but her friend seemed to love sharing to her these things so she enthusiastically listened every time. “Oh, and Jihyo used her powers to see the inside of these trees!” Her friend’s sparkled as she held Mina’s tiny hand and pulled her closer to the tree. “She saw tiny worms crawling and they looked hairy when you look closely. They are actually disgusting. Bleh.”_

_“They are ew?” Mina excitedly asked. Her friend beamed at her and ruffled her hair playfully. “Yes Minari, those worms are ew.”_

_Her friend was reading a book under their favorite cherry blossom tree and was not playing with Mina anymore. She grumpily stood beside her and sulked. “Stop reading and play with me!” Mina closed the book and glared at her friend._

_“Mina, that’s rude. I’m telling your mother what you did!” Her friend was about to go back in the house when Mina started bawling out. Her friend started to panic and tried to make her stop, Mina shoved her away. “Why do you like reading anyway? Book don’t run with you! Books don’t play with you! And books don’t talk! I want to play!”_

_Using the sleeves of her jacket, her friend wiped her tears and gave her a hug. “Now stop crying, you look ugly when you cry.” Mina sniffed her snot was about to cry again when her friend sat down on the tree and patted the space beside her. Her friend read a story about Alice, who fell into the rabbit hole and meets the evil Queen of Hearts._

_“Off with her head!” Mina gasped as she listened to her friend read. She was feeling afraid about what will happen to Alice. Those guards were bad! Her friend’s smile was growing bigger and Mina couldn’t help but grin as well. With her voice lowly and eyes filled with mirth, her friend tried to spook little Mina. “The card guards crowded Alice and swarmed all over her and then…”_

_Mina was shaking her friend’s shoulder to continue the story but she was teasing her. “See, Minari? Books can run too. You ran_ _, played and listened to Alice.” Mina pondered and spaced out._ _She couldn’t understand but_ _h_ _er friend was smiling again, Mina liked it whenever her friend_ _smile_ _. Her cheeks looked so squishy and – “Mama told me that books can be heard too, Minari.”_

When they reached the infirmary, the swelling on Mina’s foot was not that bad, it was awful. She had to rest and skip classes to avoid more pain and swelling. The ice slush bath was the worse part. It was more painful than the explosion at the assessment. While wrapping her ankle with an elastic bandage, Sunmi told them to elevate her ankle and the idiots immediately grabbed her injured foot and raised it 90 degrees. “That’s good at reducing the swell too but I meant at night.” Mina refused to accept the crutches. She was not injured. But that would mean the three had to accompany her back to her room and she couldn’t stand limping between Jeongyeon and Nayeon. She quickly asked Sunmi for the crutches.

This would be the first time that Mina was genuinely thankful for Dahyun and Chaeyoung’s persistence and existence in her life. The other Dahyun carried her tray as they walked towards their table. When Dahyun offered her help, Mina gladly accepted but she didn’t know Dahyun would use her powers and duplicate herself. Chaeyoung said it was going to worth the detention. Apparently, Dahyun hadn’t realized that when she used her powers. “Dammit, you threw me under the bus, Chaeng!”

Jeongyeon dismissed Dahyun’s fear and didn’t give her a slip when they walked past the table. “Do you need spoon feeding?” Momo sat beside her, setting her tray on their table. Jeongyeon was still hovering on their table as well. “For the love of god, I have an injured foot, not amputated arms!” Momo laughed and quickly left. Mina would never admit it but it felt actually nice to have people look after your welfare. It made her feel weird fuzzy things. 

**

Jihyo was dozing off reading the documents but Nayeon was not tired. “Hyo, go to your room and get some sleep.” Nayeon was separating the papers per date. These were the ones Jihyo got for her before. The Minutes of the Council meeting from seven years ago. This would prove that her father was innocent and was unlawfully banished.

The order to sending her back to her room appeared to wake Jihyo up. “Don’t you think it’s about time you clear your name, Nayeon?” The latter momentarily stopped piling papers. Clear her name? From what?

“We both know that it’s not true that you hurt those students.” Jihyo was looking at her like that again. All worried and sad. Month after her father got kicked out of the council, Nayeon was accused of purposely injuring two students a few years ago and was immediately named as dangerous and scary. From having no power to having too much power. Classic. Her mother believed it was the council’s way of completely getting rid of them, but Mr. Park, that monkey, refused to release her. He was the only person who believed it was not Nayeon. “I like how it made people fear me, I’m good.”

Jihyo was worried. She had been over the years. First was the council, then Nayeon. When she learned it was Jeongyeon’s father after accidentally peeping on the wrong wall, she saw him arguing Mr. Park over the position of the council head. Instead he gave it to Mr. Im but he got ousted and the position was immediately handed down to Mr. Yoo. But really Jeongyeon had nothing to do with all of these, she would surely believe Nayeon if they would tell her the truth. That was why Jihyo wanted their friend to know. But Nayeon believed otherwise and that’s her call.

“I just think-” Nayeon loudly filed the papers and looked at her defiantly. “There’s no need to talk about it to Jeongyeon. Can we drop this conversation?” Jihyo often underestimate the magnitude of Nayeon’s stubbornness and her tendency to shut herself out of everyone when she didn’t want to listen. The least that she need was for Nayeon to cut her off too. She did it to Jeongyeon and they drifted apart, she tried doing it to Sana but that girl was too persistent, and Momo was just there beside Jeongyeon. Out of the four of them, Jihyo was the only to break the defenses Nayeon built over the years.

***

Mina was still in her crutches, though the swelling in her foot was not that bad anymore, Miss Sunmi insisted. It was already past the lights out and everyone was supposed to be asleep by now but she couldn’t. She just stared at her window and watched the Moon rise in peace, with everyone else in the comfort of their own chambers. So imagine her curiosity and intrigue growing when she saw someone walking through the field towards the forbidden forest. That’s like violating things all at once. Before Mina could even think, she already limped her way to the field and followed the felon. Mina was standing at the opening of the forest, still deciding whether she should go in or not.

Mina groaned and squinted when she felt a hot light hitting her face. “Don’t you think its a little too late to hesitate when you walked- oh, sorry. LIMPED all the way here to follow me?” It was Nayeon who was pointing her flashlight, with her back resting on the tree.

“Of course it’s you.” Mina scoffed and was about to turn away when Nayeon held her hand and kicked away her crutches. Motherfu- The devil was stifled her laugh and tapped her shoulders. “Now you will need my help with that. Come with me.”

Mina wrapped her arm around Nayeon and they walked further into the forbidden woods. The Moon’s light streaked through the dark woods with the crickets and other insects creating a peaceful sonata along with their footsteps. They took little steps and Mina could already smell Nayeon, her fruity scent mixing with the wood's damp moss and the leaves' musk, they were too close for her liking. “Where are we going anyway?”

Nayeon just smiled and looked at somewhere distant. “The most peaceful place in this hellhole.”

They reached clearing and there's small lake in the middle of the forest, from there one can clearly see the sky and its reflection on the crystal clear water. They silently sat by the bank. Nayeon was creating ripples with her feet while Mina was staring up in clear night sky.

“This place is indeed peaceful. I can’t blame you for sneaking out.” Nayeon just chuckled and stared at the water below. Mina’s head was swarming with questions, but as far as she knew, Nayeon would never answer them. But it was not bad to take a risk. Unless…

“Why bring me here though?” Nayeon stopped moving her feet and stared right back. Mina was caught off guard. If only she could already master reading people’s mind, it would be really useful at times like this. She really wanted to know what’s going on Nayeon’s mind.

“Why not?”

“I just think that you would rather stargaze here with your friends than me.” Nayeon looked away and stared up high. For Mina, she’s a puzzle that was really hard to piece together. Nayeon’s often unpredictable, she may not wear her emotions on her sleeves but Mina could see her slip up that most people don’t notice. But still, Mina couldn’t figure Nayeon out.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted when Nayeon laughed. “Funny, you are actually the first person to enter here. Isn’t that some kind of feat?” See? She was not foreseeable.

“Well I’m honored, I guess.” Mina looked away and stared at the bright Moon as they silently enjoyed each other’s company.

***

When Jihyo said Sana was persistent, she meant REALLY persistent. She was now tailing behind Nayeon as they walk towards Miss Sunmi’s office, Jihyo was called for something and Nayeon decided to tag along. “Come on, Nayeon! She rejected my chocolates and she even skipped lunch because of me. Just tell me, what’s her favorite food? Tell me!” Sana whined and stomped her foot.

They were already in front of Sunmi’s office when Nayeon rolled her eyes and muttered, “Bread, now scram.” Sana’s frown became a wide grin as she ran off and screamed her gratitude.

Sana skipped her class and waited for Tzuyu outside her room. She was holding a bagful of bread variety. She would surely love this. She excitedly waited for the bell to ring and watched the students swarm out of their rooms, Chaeyoung stopped and stared at her in horror. “S-sana? Are you waiting for Tzuyu?”

“Ye-” Chaeyoung immediately pulled her away and looked back as if they were hiding from someone. “You shouldn’t ambush her like that!”

Sana frowned and was confused. Ambush her like what? “Sana, you are hella famous and Tzuyu hates that!” Really? Damn. Sana looked around indeed, people were looking at them. Who wouldn’t? Sana was walking backwards while Chaeyoung was looking behind as if they stole something. They were acting suspicious and it’s weird!

“People will attack if they see you hand this to her.” Chaeyoung sighed and grabbed the paper bag she’s holding. “That’s why we don’t really force her to join us. She said people like us and we attract attention.” She opened the bag and grabbed a piece of bread, nodding while chewing the starchy goodness. “It’s a actually a compliment if you’d ask me. God, this tastes so good!”

“Hey! That’s not-” Chaeyoung walked away and raised the bag, grinning widely. “I will tell her it’s from you, Sana. Don’t worry.”

Since her bread kind of failed, Sana’s gonna try again. With the bag on her hand, she followed Tzuyu after her last period. She made sure the other girl wouldn’t notice, she used her powers. If only she realized that the bag was now floating as well and was making noticeable rustling sound. 

“For someone who is trying to be discreet, you are awfully obvious, Sana.” Tzuyu stopped walking and Sana flinched at the sharpness the way Tzuyu enunciated her name then returned to her true form. “Aw, and here I thought I’m getting better at using my powers!”

They were standing in the garden near the fountain and it was devoid of people at least, so Sana was still good right? She immediately shoved the bag in Tzuyu’s arms and smiled. “I just want to give you this personally.”

Tzuyu didn’t even twitch, could this girl even feel emotions? Well yeah she got real mad the other time. “You gave me these last time too.” Sana enthusiastically nodded and was about to ask how was her bread selection tasted when Tzuyu turned around and walked ahead.

“Wait!” Tzuyu momentarily stopped and turned her head, Sana swore she saw her smile. That dimple was unmistakably hard to miss. “I might actually prefer the chewy ones though.” Sana stopped following Tzuyu and stood frozen in the middle of the garden frowning. “Wait what?” She said she preferred more chewy bread and left. What does it mean? Did she want gum instead of bread? Bread can be chewy too right? What did she mean…

Oh.

Sana couldn’t contain her grin although the other girl was already nowhere out of sight, she shouted, “I’ll get you chewier ones next time then!”

Jeongyeon was throwing large boulders as Chaeyoung with ease deflected them with her powers. They were in the arena before the crack of dawn, bonding. They often do this a lot, especially when Jeongyeon needed time to think. Like right now.

She groaned and hauled the largest one and threw it at her sister. And the idiot ran away instead of using her damn powers. The ground angrily shook, a mirror of the thrower’s emotion. “Are you insane? I could have died!”

“Then you should train some more so we can avoid that.” Jeongyeon walked away. Chaeyoung’s scoff of disbelief was all she heard before leaving the arena.

God she hated this. Confronting feelings was never her expertise. She shouldn’t even be feeling these. It was totally none of her business where the students go in their break. It’s just that those two broke every rule instated in the handbook and as the vice president of the council, she felt responsible of reprimanding them when she deemed it fit. But she couldn’t do it. It’s not cowardice it’s hypocrisy. Jeongyeon long knew about Nayeon’s disappearances even after the lights out. Wherever the girl went was never her concern for she knew that Nayeon was either in the library, reading or at the roof, still reading. But when she saw those two enter the forbidden forest, something twisted inside her. And she knew the fact that it wasn’t solely because they violated the academe’s ordinance made her stomach twist in untangleable knots.

Momo was sharing to Jeongyeon Sana’s shenanigans again but she couldn’t care less, she was staring at Mina’s scrunched back as she wrote notes. The class fell silent the moment Im Nayeon slid the door open and step afoot in the room. Jeongyeon watched the two stare at each other for good two seconds before Nayeon walked in and sat on her seat. Jeongyeon could feel the bitter taste rising in her chest, bubbling inside her. Momo didn’t miss the whole thing. She shook her head and tapped Jeongyeon’s arm. “You got it bad, Jeong.” The latter quickly turned her head to Momo only to see her crossing her arms clicking her tongue disapprovingly.

“What are you talking about?” Momo grimly stared at her and whispered. “I think we both know what I mean. The question is,” Jeongyeon squint her eyes as Momo moved away from her table and fixed her uniform. “When will you acknowledge the elephant in the room?” Momo slightly smiled as she took her seat beside Mina. _What elephant in the room? Ha, there’s no such thing, Momoring. There is no such thing._

Jihyo was silently writing on her table as Jeongyeon was on the couch, hands tapping the coffee table just right beside her piping hot tea, watching the president; pondering if she should talk to Jihyo about it. “You know Jeong, just spit it out and stop doing that.” Jihyo finally looked up and waited for Jeongyeon to talk. She should tell Jihyo about it, she’s the president and she’ responsible. She would surely reprimand those two. Jeongyeon sighed shakily before speaking. “I saw Nayeon last night, in the wee hours, way after the lights out.” Jihyo hummed and patiently waited. “She violated the rules, I think we should do something about that.”

Jihyo just smiled. “You do it.” Jihyo stood and walked towards her, sitting on the couch across her. Jeongyeon was taken aback. “You saw it, you should do something about it.” Jihyo was being dismissive about it. Jeongyeon couldn’t believe it. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, _this is ridiculous._ She watched Jihyo remain her calm demeanor and unwavering as she stirred her cup of tea. Jeongyeon’s anger rose when Jihyo loudly sipped her drink and sighed. “Ah, this tea is good, what-”

Missing only a few centimeters, Jihyo was able to tilt her head, avoiding the flying stool Jeongyeon threw at her. The poor wooden stool hit the wall, right in face of painting Park Jinyoung. He’d be very pissed when he sees those scratches. The latter was seething on her seat as Jihyo shook her head, chuckling before sipping the tea once more. “That was close.”

“You’re neglecting our council duties!” Jeongyeon stomped her foot and resisted the urge to choke Jihyo in that very moment as she peacefully enjoyed the tea while she was in turmoil. “That was very minor, Jeong.” Jihyo wiped her mouth and eyed her firmly. “I have some serious matters to attend to, like the upcoming new season of quests from the legion.” Jihyo stood before Jeongyeon and tapped the taller girl’s shoulders. “Please deal with their violation for me, yes?” Jihyo smiled as she left the student council’s office with a brooding Jeongyeon. 

Oh, if that’s the case then _she will deal with them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope the satzu in the middle of the chapter was enough breather lol


	8. Training in a Nutshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana and Nayeon have an assessment with the known crazy trainer, Mr. Ok. Meanwhile, Mina is going to receive special training from the scariest trainer in the academe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// violence
> 
> though i believe it's not anything gory but just a precaution :)
> 
> enjoy:)

Sana’s eyes were droopy while she listened to another introduction of weaponry and the art of handling one’s weapon. She just wanted to check each one out and feel how these really newly forged babies would fit in her hands. Nayeon quickly eyed her falling features and elbowed her, making her stand upright and alert. She looked around the training room, with the long table at the center holding various types of weapons they would use for today’s training.

She saw through the glass window on the far right, they have spectators, they were also wearing purple tracksuits. They must be training on the other rooms. Sana noticed a certain tall fellow peeking through the window. She quickly turned to see a better look, only to see Tzuyu’s uninterested gaze, standing so upright with her ever perfect posture behind the glass window among with the other students. Maybe Sana was a little bit interested in class now. Tzuyu has to think she’s a diligent student.

“There’s strength in numbers, however, in times where things go downward and you find yourself fighting alone, your powers will come in really adroit.” Mr. Ok wields a sword and artfully showing them the basic moves.”Now also never forget that there are times that we can’t use these powers. This is why we train you to use these weapons.” He lunged to an empty space and deflected invisible attacks. Painfully obvious that he was showing off but they give the man his credit. On the table, they have variants of weapons to choose from: from tiny shuriken to a behemoth sledgehammers.

Everyone else were carefully testing each weapon. “Remember that the weapon you will pick will become a part of your body, so you better choose something that best suits you.” Mr. Ok’s loud booming voice echoed in the four corners of the training room. Sana watched Nayeon beside her, who very was busy eyeing the engraved gems on the daggers. “In times where you cannot use your powers, your weapon will become your new powerful tool,” Mr. Ok stood beside a student who was playing with nunchucks, laughing why it was even there in the first place and before everyone could even blink, the kid was already about to get choked using their chosen weapon. “only if you will master using it .”

If there’s something Mr. Ok had aside from his merciless classes, it’s his charisma. Sana hated to admit that despite the man’s audacity, he definitely had it in him. “In the past, you had practiced and had lessons about these weapons, now is the time we test if you actually learned something.” Yeah, Sana could faintly remember Jihyo jokingly punched someone’s gut while wearing a brass knuckle and immediately got kicked out of the class, or Momo accidentally cutting her fringe while wielding the sword.

Sana sighed and eyed some of the weapons too. Swords were too heavy and handful (she wouldn’t want to have instant haircut), daggers were light, small and easy to hide but she might slice herself open if she wouldn’t be careful enough to strap them up. Besides, she couldn’t flex them at all. She needed a cool weapon. She glanced at the glass window once again and was glad that Tzuyu was still outside, but now with Chaeyoung and Dahyun beside her waving at them. Sana eyed the table once again and grabbed the bow and arrows. _I will look cool wearing all those fancy weird vests and gloves._ _“_ Reminder, choose your weapons wisely.”

The simulation started, a mini maze surrounded with mechanical dummies in front of them, ply boards shaped like trees and boulders, swinging sandbags hovering above them (Mr. Ok’s favorite), and a red flag at the end of the maze, right beside Mr. Ok. This was an individual assessment, not a major one but still graded. The student with the shortest time to finish the maze will get the highest mark. Everyone did their best, vigor coming from the audiences outside and the sounds of amazement and applause pushing each student to perform better than the one before them to prove themselves.

“Next, Im Nayeon!”

Mr. Ok announced her name out loud and the whole place was silenced from loud cheers to careful murmurs. Sana smiled at her friend and gave an encouraging nod, before she could even open her mouth to cheer, Nayeon already beat her to it. “Yell and I will slit your throat.” Nayeon skillfully spun the dagger on her right hand and pointed it to Sana. She sulkily pouted and raised her hands in the air performing a silent cheer instead.

Since they were young, as far as she could remember, Nayeon was one of the best if not the best in their friend group. She was the most agile person Sana had ever met. Beside the fact that she was a real virtuoso. Momo and Sana would always ask for her help whenever they were trying to learn new fighting moves, for Nayeon would quickly master them. She had no doubt Nayeon would ace this one as well.

“Ready,” Mr. Ok bit his whistle and the sandbags started to swing from side to side again, creating a swooshing noise, with the ropes grunting as it swing. Nayeon quietly stood at the start marking, grasping the dagger on each hand tightly, following the direction of the swinging sandbags in front of her. Her thumb rubbed the protruding edges of the gems on the handle of both daggers. The whistle was blown and Nayeon bolted into the maze. 

She easily dodged the first two sandbags by rolling underneath and immediately threw a dagger to her eleven o’clock even before the dummy could fully pop up. She quickly run and pulled out the dagger, ducking before another sandbag could hit her. She ran and continued slashing and kicking every dummies on her way. The second dummy’s head was completely chopped off. The third dummy was slashed from abdomen up to it’s left shoulder, the feathers floating around after she pulled out. Nayeon got carried away on the fourth one as she stabbed it hard, her hand sinking deep inside, straight through the back. The fifth and sixth dummy popped out to supposedly sandwich her, Nayeon was able to stab them both on the neck at the same time. 

These sandbags were annoying and unnecessary, Nayeon internally complained as she rolled and duck, slicing another dummy through its leg. When she was close to the finish line, a whooping sandbag suddenly came out of nowhere. Before Sana could even gasp, the bag was already on the floor, leaving only its rope swinging around and Nayeon’s dagger was on the other side of the maze’s wall.

Silence.

Everyone was definitely at awe with Nayeon’s skills but were afraid to show any reaction. Sana could see it in their faces. So she took the initiative and started clapping. These idiots would follow for sure, mob culture. And she was right.

“Well, that isn’t the quickest but you ruined one of my sandbags, Im.” Mr. Ok laughed while shaking his head, writing on his clipboard. “And you have to find a way to pull that dagger out of the wall.” Mr. Ok chuckled as his pen pointed at the dagger on the topmost edge of the wall. Nayeon only nodded and walked towards Sana after receiving her paper.

Sana was practically jumping on her seat, and grabbed Nayeon’s paper. “You got an A. Wow.” Nayeon shrugged and tugged her paper back, gently folding it.

“You were so cool back there,” Sana excitedly imitated Nayeon’s stance. “You went swaaaack, swoosh, baam, baam, kick, kick and ka-” her arms were flailing in the air when her surname was called in already. Nayeon smiled at her quickly frowned again before Sana could even tease her about it. “Good luck.”

Sana stood and stole a peek at the window. Tzuyu was trying to keep Dahyun from actually climbing on her to have a better view, and Chaeyoung tugging her arm pointing at Sana. She was adjusting her bracer waiting for Tzuyu to look at her. _It’s for good luck, don’t be silly._ Sana was distractedly fixing her belt and straps, making sure the quiver was attached. And when she finally looked up, Mr. Ok was there to ruin one good romantic moment. “I don’t have a whole day, Minatozaki. Ready!”

10 arrows in her quiver. Heh, if each shot would be thrown towards Tzuyu it would be crazy if none of these hit her heart. Before the whistle was blown Sana turned to see Tzuyu eyeing her intently and throwing a wink before jolting in as the whistle screamed loudly.

It was easy to watch in the movies seeing characters rolling then standing on one knee, then wham! They shoot arrows in such accuracy. But oh boy it was so hard to do in this assessment. She eased her breath then stepped her right foot in front, bent slightly, Sana raised her arms straight above her head and put them on the ground, quickly kicking her feet over her head, successfully avoiding the sandbags and coolly stood on her left knee and started to aim at the dummy. But her vision was in doubles after the continuous rolling. “Damn, how Katniss even do this?!” She groaned and aimlessly shot three arrows hoping at least one hit the freaking dummy. And it did. She shot to more arrows and thanked god the previous lesson gave her at least decent accuracy.

Sana was nearing the red flag with only three steps away when a dummy suddenly popped beside her and out of reflex, she used her bow and hit it on the head. _I bet I looked hot doing that!_ She recklessly stood to check if Tzuyu saw and missed the swinging sandbag coming her way. The darkness engulfed her.

When Sana regained consciousness, Mr. Ok was shaking his head and gave her an ice pack. “That bruise will be a constant reminder of your F, Minatozaki.” He smiled and gave her the paper. B. Hah, her fall must be really amazing or too funny for him to gave her that grade despite of not actually reaching the exit. The whole practice room was already empty, except for two voices inside the maze.

“No, push higher!” There’s a grunt and a shuffling. Sana followed the voices while tending her contused forehead. “I’m trying but you’re so heavy!” The scene before her was something Sana didn’t expect at all. Nayeon was trying to reach the dagger from earlier while Tzuyu was lifting her up. They were shaky, any moment now, Nayeon would surely fall on her ass.

Nayeon groaned and raised the dagger in the air. “Got it!” Tzuyu quickly lifted her off and massaged her shoulders while glaring at her. Sana smiled and walked closer. “You look stupid.” Nayeon chuckled watching Sana walking around, holding an ice pack on to her head. Sana ignored her and watched Tzuyu massaging her shoulders. “Are you okay?”

Sana’s world slowed, literally when Tzuyu looked at her with genuine concern and softly asked. “I should be the one asking you that.” The urge to squeal was never this hard to resist but Sana composed herself and gave her a wide grin. “Nah, I’m okay.” Nayeon guffawed and slapped Sana’s raised arm. “A sandbag hit you hard and knocked you unconscious but yeah sure you’re okay.” Nayeon’s laughed echoed in the whole room even after she left.

Tzuyu walked past her and stopped. Sana quickly turned and watched the former’s mouth open and close as if she was undecided what to say. Sana gave her a small smile and Tzuyu just sighed in defeat, pulling her. “You have gashes and scratches on your arm. Come.”

Sana couldn’t hear Tzuyu’s soft voice nagging about Mr. Ok’s irresponsibility and nonchalance about Sana’s fall. All she could think about was the soft hand wrapped around her wrist pulling her. Well, she was not the only one who got knocked out that’s probably why he didn’t bother to bring them to the infirmary. Mr. Ok said something about not having infirmary in the actual battles and combats so they should practice enduring and dealing with it. “He’s a bit crazy, what if you got concussed?” Sana couldn’t repress her grin as Tzuyu loudly slid the door open and asked Sana to sit then silently moved around the room. She grabbed the first aid kit and started cleaning Sana’s miniscule wounds.

“Stop smiling.” Tzuyu grumbled not looking up. Sana’s smile got wider. She could feel her cheeks going sore but that’s okay. Tzuyu finished applying band aids and sighed. She looked even prettier when she’s focused on something (especially if it’s Sana.) Maybe getting hit by that bag was a little worth it. Tzuyu stared right into Sana’s gay soul with those dark orbs full with concern it’s making her feel giddy. She coughed and was the first one to look away. “I’m gonna look for the healers to have you checked.” Tzuyu hastily stood and made her way to the door. Sana watched her leave, but she before even stepping out of the door. “Be careful next time.” Tzuyu slammed the door shut, leaving Sana screaming at the pillows, shaking and laughing by herself. Tzuyu was definitely worried about her, that counts for something, right?

Momo made a run to the infirmary when she heard Sana got knocked out during the training. She heard rumors of her eyes flying out, her head dismantling and everything horrible. She bumped to Tzuyu on the hallway and was told Sana got wounds. WOUND with S. She pushed the door open and was greeted with a crazy, and surprisingly healthy (at least physically) Sana.

She watched her friend roll over the bed like a possessed nun in pure horror, “When I heard the bag hit you hard, I didn’t expect to see it THIS hard.” Sana bugged the pillow tighter and screamed, ignoring Momo’s comment. Tzuyu’s concerned about her welfare. Tzuyu noticed her and that’s the important thing here!

***

Mina groaned, slumped on the couch and rubbed her aching head while Sunmi clicked her tongue, shaking her head. She stood from her seat and walked around the room, tapping her chin, thinking deeply. When she sent a call slip for Mina to have some ‘check-up’, Mina genuinely thought they would be examining her foot, not her powers. “Hmm. You successfully infiltrated my mind and was able to control what I should think,” The clicking of her stilettos were adding eerie feeling to this whole session, somehow. “But you can’t do anything other that.”

Mina winced when Sunmi loudly threw her journal on the table and flashed her eyes once again with those pen lights. “Your power needs to be freed. Mind reading should be a piece of cake for you, Mina.” She flipped through the pages and skimmed, humming. “Uh, about my foot?” Sunmi distractedly looked up and stared at her bandaged foot. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. But!” She loudly closed her journal and mirth shone in her eyes. “You’ll have special training sessions with me.”

That was the most ridiculous thing she ever heard from Miss Sunmi. The woman excitedly held Mina’s hands and started daydreaming. “After your classes, you will come down here until dinner time so we can train your power and eventually you will learn the art of reading one’s mind. Your ability of hypnosis is really, really fascinating, Mina. You need to teach me so I can teach you too. Oh, it’s gonna be a win-win for us.” She gently let go of Mina’s hand and sighed dreamily while hugging her journal. “After years of trying, I can finally learn how hypnotize a person.” 

This picked Mina’s interest. “You want to learn how to hypnotize a person?” Sunmi just nodded and opened her notes. Wait Sunmi couldn’t hypnotize? Then why did it always felt like she could?! Was it her domineering stance? Scary pretty glare? Sultry but authoritative voice? “I’ve been making equations, thinking of possible theories on how to do that, I even tried imitating how the shrinks do that but nothing is working for me.”

She scooted closer to Mina and smiled. “You need me. These classes don’t really help you develop your powers. They’re not enough.” Sunmi was kinda right their training were all about strength and combat, brawn and weapon use and Mina could very much use these skills but those wouldn’t unleash her power’s full potential, indeed. Ugh, it meant she would have less time having me-time for herself but she had to try. “Fine.”

Sunmi uncharacteristically squealed and hugged her tight. “You will not regret it!” Mina relaxed into her hug. Chaeyoung and Dahyun would surely have a field day if they heard that the Miss-tough-overly-serious-and-scary-strict-Sunmi was squealing and hugging her like a child.

Sunmi cleared her throat and fixed herself. “Schedule starts tomorrow, right after your last class. You immediately report here, three pm sharp. Understood?” The way she easily changed her mood was a tad scary. Mina confusedly nodded and headed to the door. “And Mina?” She stopped midway of opening the door. “I’ll kill you if you tell Chaeyoung and Dahyun about my… breakdown.” Mina chuckled and teased Sunmi before closing the door. “I can’t promise you anything, Miss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it's me :) I hope this chapter shed a little more light to sanayeon's dynamics lol  
> follow me on twt @toosoftstan


End file.
